


Not Fair

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A tiny bit on angst, Alternate Universe, Archie can't give betty a orgasm so she goes looking for someone who can, Based on Lily Allen song Not Fair, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Old Friends, Sexual Betty Cooper, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Slightly OOC Jughead, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Betty Cooper, Teasing, Very sexual experienced Jughead Jones, not a slow burn, sexy Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: He treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time.. blah blah bla. Betty is sick of of Archie Andrews and the years of bad sex. So she dumps him, looking for someone to make her feel things she’s never felt before. She doesn’t expect to find him so easily. And she doesn’t expect it to be Jughead Jones, the boy she hasn’t seen since she was 12.





	1. First Meetings, and new experiences

“So I did it, I finally did it.” Betty said as she landed on the couch of her best friend Veronica Lodge’s couch in her big apartment.

Veronica giving her a look of confusion. “Did what?” She asked.

“I dumped him. I dumped Archie.” Betty replied.

Veronica’s jaw dropping to the floor. “What? You dumped Archie? you? Miss I will love him until I die, Miss I will never love another man, I’m the luckiest girl in the world. Miss I want to be Betty Andrews. You dumped him? Why?” Veronica asked as Betty rolled her eyes at her previous statements. 

“I don’t love him anymore. I thought I did. But I don’t.” Betty explained. “It wasn’t love I felt for him, it was a dream I had when I was younger. Being Mrs Andrews. Waiting for him to come home, a kiss on the cheek, and a full meal prepared while I bounce his ginger headed twins on each hip.” 

“It’s not the 60’s anymore Betty.” Veronica laughed.

“I know. And I hate the fact that that’s what I imagined. That’s what I wanted for my life. To be someone’s housewife.” Betty shuddered at the thought.

“Are you okay? You’ve been together since you were 16?” Veronica asked.

It was true. Betty had been with Archie since she was 16. She had been in love with the handsome, muscular redhead since she was 5, when they first met. She wanted nothing more than to be his, to kiss him whenever she wanted, and hold his hand. When it finally happened when they were both 16 Betty couldn’t be happier. The night he took her virginity was suppose to be the best night of her life, but it was painful and gross. She never pictured it like that, on Archie’s single bed with a stale pizza sitting on the floor beside them. 

After a few years together, their relationship changed. Betty stopped looking to Archie as a god, and started seeing him for who he truely was. A very flawed human being. She didn’t care, she wasn’t perfect either, no matter how much she tried to convince people she was. She still loved him. The 2 years away from each other while they were at college nearly ruined their relationship, but it survived. Somehow. Betty now wished it didn’t. She should of listened to Veronica. “Don’t go to College with a boyfriend Betty. Use that time to experiment, explore your sexuality. Have fun.” Instead, she spend most Friday and Saturday nights in her room, with her laptop in her lap, wishing she was with Archie. 

Now it was a year later. And Betty was back in Riverdale, because Archie demand she return. She had her journalism degree, but it was collecting dust at the bottom of her drawers. Wishing she could use it, instead. She worked behind the bar, giving fake smiles to all the drunk business men that always liked to smack her on the ass. At first she fought back, but over time she got used to it. 

 

“So how did he take it?” Veronica asked.

“He cried.” Betty explained.

“What? He cried?” Sweet pea shouted from the kitchen. “What a pussy.”

“Pea, don’t be a dick.” Veronica shouted at him. 

Sweet Pea moved across the apartment, moving to sit beside Veronica, dropping his arm over her shoulder. “But you like my dick.” He said before he pressed a passionate, long infused kiss. 

Betty watched as her best friend kissed her boyfriend. Sweet Pea. They had been together only a few months, but she wanted that. She wanted fire, and passion. She heard them on a regular basis, Veronica screaming his name, begging for more. Screaming at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed. Betty never had that, she never experienced that with Archie. She’d never had an orgasm, she always thought it never existed, that people lied. 

Veronica pulled her lips back from Sweet Pea. Laughing at the red lipstick that was now on his lips. She moved her fingers to his lips, rubbing it off before he pressed a kiss to her fingers. "Sorry Betty.” Veronica said breathing heavily from the kiss. She couldn’t help it, it was all or nothing with Sweet Pea and Veronica. There was no such thing as a simple kiss.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just jealous. I want that.” Betty said looking down.

“We’ll find you someone new Betty. You’re only 21. You have time.” Veronica said with a smile. “Unless you need time, you guys where together for 5 years.” Betty shaking her head. 

“Come with us on Friday.” Sweet Pea suggested.

“Oh yes, you won’t see anyone like Archie Andrews at the Whyte Wyrm.” Veronica sniggered. 

“I dunno.” Betty replied.

“Come, it’ll be fun. I promise.” Sweet Pea said with a wink before he pressed a kiss to Veronica’s cheek, whispering in her ear before he stood up to leave, Veronica smacking his ass before he left. 

“What’s the real reason Betty?” Veronica asked.

“I told you.” Betty replied.

“I don’t believe it. You were happy a few weeks ago.” Veronica replied.

“I was lying. I have been for years.” Betty replied.

“You love Archie. I still don’t understand.” Veronica asked.

Betty bit her lip, not sure if she should tell Veronica the real reason. She felt guilty, like she was a bitch for thinking it. “He’s really bad at sex.” She blurted out.

“Umm what?” Veronica giggled.

Betty nodded her head. “Yeah.” Betty said.

“Betty, you don’t know what is good and bad sex, you’ve only been with Archie.” Veronica said.

“I know enough.” She replied. “I heard you Veronica, the other night.” Veronica coking her head. “I heard you, and Pea.”

“Oh.” Veronica said looking apologetic.

“The noises you made, I’ve never made them. I’ve never had a fucking orgasm before V.” Betty yelled. “I have better sex with my own hand than I do with Archie.”

Veronica just laughed. “Oh B.” She said moving closer to her. “We will find you someone.”

“I feel terrible.” Betty replied.

“If I’d never had a orgasm, I’d feel like that too.” Veronica smiled.

“No, I felt so bad. I couldn’t say that stuff to Archie. I feel like a bitch for thinking it.” Betty replied.

“Don’t you ever apologise for that Betty.” Veronica said. “You have to come with us on Friday. To the Wyrm. It’s where I met Pea, and he’s got a lot of very attractive friends. I’m sure they could help you out.”

“Really?” Betty’s eyes lit up.

“But Betty, guys like that…..” She said moving her hand over Betty’s. “For most of them, it’s just sex. And You’re a relationship kinda girl. I don’t want you to get hurt. That’s what Pea and I were for months, until I was able to force him to be monogamous. But not every guy is like that, I think I found the only boy on Southside with a heart.”

“I don’t care Veronica. I just want some fun for once.” Betty replied.

“Well if it’s fun you want, it’s fun you’ll get. Believe me. I still think the best sex I’ve ever had was in the Whyte Wyrm bathrooms.”

Betty and Veronica laughed together, Betty feeling excited and hopeful for the first time in months. 

 

 

Betty paced around her room. She couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was actually about to go to a bar, on the Southside of Riverdale to find a guy. This was nothing she’d ever done before, she still couldn’t believe it. 

She stood in front of her wall length mirror in Veronica’s apartment that she thankfully let Betty stay in, rent free. She looked at her outfit, wearing her regular sweater with a shirt underneath, and her tight blue denim jeans. She tilted her head for a second and threw her hands in the air. She couldn’t wear this. This is what her mother would always make her wear, she didn’t want to wear that. So she pushed the jeans down her legs, and threw off her sweater, wearing only her favourite pretty baby blue panties with matching bra, walking to her closet. She opened the doors, and pushed past all her clothes. 

“Are you not ready yet?” Veronica asked sticking her head through the door. 

“I don’t know what to wear.” Betty replied.

“Just pick something Betty. It’s not the prom. Come on, Pea is waiting for us.” Veronica bit back.

“Okay, I’m coming.” She replied back to Veroncia just pulling out the first thing her hands fell onto, throwing on a white crop top singlet, and a tight short skirt, paired with some short heals. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail. Letting her hair fall down her shoulders. She ruffled her hair a little, and ran some pink lipstick over her lips before she pulled at her phone and wallet, and ran from the room. 

“Seriously guys?” Betty said seeing Veronica with her legs wrapped around Sweet Peas’ torso, his hands holding her by her ass, Veronica pulling her lips off his when they saw her.

“You were taking your time.” Veronica replied as Sweet Pea placed her to the ground. Veronica looking her up and down. “You’re wearing that?” She asked.

Betty looked down. “What’s wrong with it?” Betty asked.

“Nothing. It’s cute.” Veronica replied.

“I should change.” Betty said about to turn.

“No, no. We have to go.” Pea responded. 

“Fine.” Betty replied, dragging her feet towards the door. 

 

 

Betty followed Veronica and Sweet Pea as they walked into the Whyte Wyrm. Betty’s eyes looking over the many people that were packed inside the bar. “I’m going to get a drink.” Veronica yelled. “You want one B?” 

“A wine.” Betty replied. Veronica pressed a kiss to Sweet Pea’s lips before she walked towards the bar. 

“See anyone you like Betty?” Sweet Pea asked a nervous looking Betty.

“Veronica told you?” Betty asked.

“She may of mentioned the big o.” He said with a smile.

“I’m gonna kill her.” Betty said with gritted teeth.

“Look, this bar is full of two kind of men. We need to make sure we find you the good kind.” He smiled.

“What’s the other kind?” She asked.

“Men like him.” Pea said looking towards a older man with long hair, a nose ring and a sour look on his face. “That is TallBoy. Stay away from him.”

“I would never.” Betty said with a frown.

“Good girl.” He said. “I still can’t believe perfect Archie had never….”

“Stop talking Sweet Pea, please.” Betty interrupted him as Betty looked around the bar. 

Her eyes drifted from guy to guy. Some looked handsome enough. Some looked like trouble. Betty stopped when her eyes located a group of men that stood towards the back of the room. One man resting on the wall, a beer in his hand. A leather jacket on his back, and a cocky smile on his face. “Who’s that?” Betty asked Sweet Pea.

“That is someone I mentioned before. To stay away from.” Pea explained.

“He doesn’t look like trouble.” She said with a smile.

“He’s not trouble. He’s a good guy. But sorry to say it Betty. You’ll be waiting your time with him. He doesn’t do girls like you.” He said.

“Girls like me?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, nice girls.” He said.

“I’m not so nice anymore.” She replied.

“Betty, Jughead Jones isn’t for you. I’ve known him years, he’s one of my best friends. Stay away.” Sweet Pea said.

“Jughead Jones?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, a nickname. No one knows his real one.” Sweet Pea replied.

“I know that name. Why do I know that name?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. He’s kinda well known around the Southside.” Sweet Pea said as a light bulb went off in her head.

“I know him.” She said.

“What? You know Jughead Jones?” He asked.

“Yeah, we used to be friends. Him, Archie and Me. We were like the 3 musketeers.” She said with a smile.

“I don’t believe you.” Pea said.

“No, it’s true.” Betty said with a smile. “He went to school in Riverdale with Archie and Me, then when he was 12 he left. He was forced to go to the Southside school.”

“Still stay away Betty. It won’t end well okay.” Sweet Pea said as Veronica came back handing them both a drink. 

“Thanks baby.” Sweet Pea said to Veronica. Betty couldn’t move her eyes of Jughead.

“See anyone B?” Veronica asked.

“Maybe.” Betty replied with a sexy smile before she took a drink.

 

 

As the night went on, Betty stuck by Veronica and Sweet Peas side, almost wishing she hadn’t because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. “I’m getting a drink.” She said but they couldn’t hear her through Veronica’s lips attacking his neck. 

“Can I have a wine.” Betty said to the bartender.

“Sure thing Sweets.” The woman replied. 

Betty waited, watching the pink haired woman pouring her a drink when she felt a hand on her backside. Betty turned and saw a older drunk gentleman staring at her. “Excuse me?” She said.

“What sunshine?” He said. The man was obviously drunk. 

“Don’t touch me!” She shouted.

The man looking her up and down. “If you didn’t want to be touched, you shouldn’t of worn that short skirt.” He said. 

“Cut it out Mustang!” The woman behind the bar yelled. 

“Fuck off Toni!” He shouted at her. “Me and this pretty lady were talking.” He said slurring and moving closer. 

“No we weren’t. Leave me alone.” Betty said turning away from him when he felt the mans hand moving to her legs, moving his hand up, Betty took a step back, in shock. 

“Hey!” Someone shouted. Betty turned and saw Jughead walking towards her, anger in his eyes directed at Mustang. “You don’t touch a woman without permission Mustang!” He yelled.

“She wants me to touch her otherwise she wouldn’t be dressed like that.” Mustang replied and then he hit the floor. Jughead pushing the man, it didn’t take much for the man to fall over. 

“You say shit like that again and I will have you exiled!” Jughead shouted standing over the man. 

“Fuck you Jones!” He shouted. Jughead’s eyes narrowing. 

“What the fuck did you say to me?” Jughead asked angrily, everyone in the bar looking at him.

Mustang suddenly went quite. “Nothing, I said nothing.” He said quietly.

“Get the fuck out of my bar!” Jughead shouted before two men came along and pulled him out of the bar. 

Betty was still in a little shock over what had just happened. “Are you alright?” Jughead asked looking at Betty. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Betty replied. 

“Toni, make this drink on the house.” Jughead said, Toni nodding. 

“Thanks.” Betty said with a smile to Jughead. “You don’t remember me do you?” She asked.

Jughead looked at her eyes. “Should I?” He asked.

“And I always thought Forsythe Jones the third was a smart man.” She said with a smile. Jughead panicking.

“Forsythe?” Toni asked laughing.

“How the fuck do you know my name?” He asked stepping close to her before he pulled on her arm, stepping away from the bar.

“Betty, Betty Cooper.” She said.

Jughead looking her up and down. “Betty.” He smiled, his eyes running down her body, this wasn’t the same 12 year old Betty anymore.. “Betty fucking Cooper, didn’t you grow up? Where’s your beloved Archie?” He asked.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” She replied before she lifted her wine to her lips. 

“And I always thought you two would be together forever.” Jughead said.

“That’s what I thought too back then, but not anymore.” Betty replied.

“What is Betty Cooper doing on the Southside?” He asked.

Betty looking towards the table where Veronica and Sweet Pea were, but now are gone. “I was here with Sweet Pea and Veronica, but now I don’t know where they’ve gone.”

“If my guess is right, probably the bathroom, or his car. Those two are like fucking rabbits.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Great, I’m never going in his car again then.” Betty rolled her eyes. 

“Have a good night Betty.” Jughead said about to leave when Betty pulled on his arm. 

“Wait, wait. No catch up. I haven’t seen you in nearly 10 years.” Betty said.

“There’s nothing to catch up on. You stayed on the Northside, and I went on the South.” He replied.

“You own this bar?” She asked.

“I do.” He replied.

“How does a 21 year old own a bar?” She asked.

“A few good life choices after a few shitty ones.” He said with a smile. 

“You never kept in touch Jug.” Betty said softly. 

“Neither did you Betts.” Jughead replied. “I guess you were too in love with Archie to care about anyone else. Especially anyone on the Southside.” Jughead said narrowing his eyes before he turned his back and walked away. 

 

Betty remembers the day day Jughead Jones told her and Archie he was moving school. After his mother left, and his father was too drunk to care, Jughead was placed into a foster home, and that meant he no longer could could go to school in Riverdale. Jughead was gutted, but all 3 of them promised they’d keep in touch, they did for a few weeks. It became hard, seeing each other nearly everyday day at Pop’s after school, that turned into a few times a week, then a few times a month. Betty can’t even remember the last time all 3 of them hung out. 

Betty watched as he walked away, pushing open the doors, and walking outside. She pulled down her skirt before she followed him. Finding him standing by the door, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. “You didn’t keep in touch either Jug.” She yelled. 

“You’re still here? Why don’t you go back to the Northside sweetheart.” He said blowing smoke into her face. 

“You’re an ass.” Betty replied. 

“Thank you.” He replied with a cocky smile. “Now go back to your ivory tower princess.”

Betty narrowed her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, but she didn’t. This wasn’t the same sweet boy that she remembered. The boy that she made mud pies with, and sat in the grass reading books together. He was harsh, and had sharp edges, Betty wasn’t sure if she was sad or turned on.

Betty walked back into the bar, walking over to the table. She still had no idea where Veronica or Sweet Pea were. She didn’t want to walk into the toilets just incase there were in there. She had already heard Veronica and Sweet Pea, she really didn’t want to see them either. 

“She walked up to the bar, seeing the pink haired woman again. “Hey, have you seen Sweet Pea, or Veronica.”

“I saw them walk out the door a few minutes ago.” Toni replied. 

“How, I was just out there.” Betty replied. 

“They probably went out the back after someone kicked them out of the bathroom.” Toni smirked.

“Eww, gross.” Betty replied. “Thanks anyway.”

Betty walked outside the bar again, not even looking Jughead in the eyes when she walked past him, seeing he was now surrounded by a few men. Betty walked towards Sweet Pea’s car seeing the windows fogged, and handprint’s on the glass. “Fuck!” Betty yelled. 

Jughead moved his eyes to Betty, seeing her turned away from the car, looking worried, her phone in her hand. 

“I’ll see you later guys.” Jughead said as he stepped on his cigarette and pat one of the men on the back before he walked up to Betty, his eyes looking at her screen. “A Uber won’t come here.” He said with a smile.

“I don’t think I could even afford one if it did come.” Betty replied to him. 

“Come on, let me get you another drink.” He said nodding towards the bar.

Betty looked back at him in disgust. “What, so you can insult me again, no thank you.” She said crossing her arms.

“I’ll be nice, I promise.” Jughead replied. 

Betty smiled back at him, turning back towards the bar, Jughead lightly placing his hand on the small of her back. 

“Toni, 2 shots.” Jughead yelled at Toni.

“Shots, I don’t do shots.” Betty replied shaking her head. 

“Come on Betts, live a little.” He smirked at her. 

“What type you after tonight Jug?” Toni asked. 

Jughead moved his eyes down Betty’s body again, his eyes locking with hers. “2 Quick Fucks please.” He said with a smirk.

Betty went bright red, moving her eyes from his, back to Toni as she mixed the part coffee liqueur, part melon and part Irish creme drink. 

“Here you go Forsythe.” Toni joked handing him the 2 shots as Betty laughed. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “You owe me big time for letting these assholes my real name.” Jughead said to Betty. 

Betty just giggled as she took the shot glass from Jughead’s hands. Clinking the glasses together. “Cheers.” He said before they both threw the shot down their throats. Betty smiling and licking her lips. 

“That’s so good.” She replied. 

“You want another?” He asked.

“Maybe, depends if you’re paying.” She smirked.

“2 more Toni.” Jughead said yelling back to Toni, Betty couldn’t help but smile. 

“How does Miss Betty Cooper, the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Riverdale. Not be able to afford her own drinks.” He asked.

“Well lets just say I didn’t make as many good choices as you did Jug.” She replied. “And my parents are assholes.”

“What happened?” He asked, intrigued. 

“I went to College, got my journalism degree. I was offered a job in New York, but I turned it down.” She explained.

“What! Why?” He asked.

“Archie asked me to.” She said.

“And you did what he said because?” He asked.

“Because I loved him. He wanted me back in Riverdale.” She said with a frown.

“Archie is an ass, always was. I still don’t understand why you worshiped the ground he walked on.” Jughead said, looking angry. “He didn’t deserve you.”

“I was a stupid girl.” Betty replied biting her lip.

“We all makes mistakes Betty, I’m proof of that.” Betty said picking up the second shot. 

Jughead raised his glass against hers. “Here’s to making mistakes.” He said with a wink before he opened his mouth and drank the drink.

Betty couldn’t stop the smile than ran over her lips. She hated this guy a few minutes ago, but hell, he was one charming mother fucker. 

 

 

Before Betty even realised she was being pulled across the room by Jughead, landing in a booth, being surrounded by handsome men, and very attractive women. Jughead introducing her to his friends, everyone laughing and talking. Betty couldn’t help but smile at Jughead, seeing him laughing. From what she remembered of him, he was always a moody, loner kid. The only friends he had in Riverdale was herself and Archie. He was never popular, but here. He was. And the girls loved him, she could tell by the way they looked at him. A few girls lightly caressing their hands over him. Jughead never batted a eyelid. Which made him ever hotter. 

When Betty arrived at this bar she never thought she would ever run into someone from her past, let alone find herself getting more and more attracted to him as the night went on. Now she couldn’t be happier that Veronica ditched her. Her mind kept going back to the reason she came here. To be honest, she never thought she would actually go through with it, but now she was here, Jughead’s arm wrapped over her shoulder as he talked with his friends, his fingers grazing her arm giving her goosebumps. Even Archie couldn’t do that. 

“I need a smoke.” Jughead interrupted.

“Can I come?” Betty asked looking at him.

“You can do whatever you like sweetheart.” Jughead replied. 

Betty stood up, following him close behind. 

She watched as he pulled out a menthol cigarette, letting it dangle from his lips as he lit it, taking in a breathe before he pulled it out between his fingers. Betty couldn’t understand how much she liked the smell. She had never even held a cigarette in her hands. She bit her lip as he took another puff. 

“Can I have a go?” She asked.

Jughead raised an eyebrow. “Perfect Betty Cooper wants a cigarette?” He asked, mockingly. 

“Sure.” She replied with a smile. 

Jughead held the cigarette between his finger and thumb, handing it over to her. Betty picked it up, looking at it for a few seconds, moving it closer to her lips. “I’m not perfect Juggie, far from it.” She said before she wrapped her lips around it, taking in a breath. She regretted it imminently, coughing straight away. Jughead just laughed. 

“Aww sweetie.” He said mocking her, reaching for it again when she pulled it back. 

“You’ll have to show me how to do it.” She asked her eyes watering. 

“It’s a bad habbit to start.” He smirked.

“Shut up and just show me.” She replied. 

“Okay.” He smiled moving closer to her. Place it in your mouth, inhale. Just a little for now.” He said Betty following his instructions. “Now hold the smoke in and pull it out.” Betty nodding her head. “Now blow out.” He said with a smile moving closer to her, Betty blew out the smoke. 

“Good.” He replied with a smile pulling it back off her again. “Watch me.”

Betty moved her eyes to his mouth, watching him smoke was one of the sexist things she’s ever seen. “Are you watching?” He asked before he blew out the smoke. 

Betty bit her lip before she reached for it again. “Small breath in.” He said as she did it again. “Good.” He said with a sweet smile. She still coughed again, Jughead just laughed. 

“God you are adorable.” He said before he took the cigarette from her hands. 

Betty blushing at his words. She moved her eyes to his mouth, watching him breathe in again. Betty moved closer as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, crashing her lips to his, surprising him. Jughead kissed her back, dropping the remaining cigarette to the floor, stoping it out before he moved his hand up to the back of her neck. Kissing her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth, Betty pushing back with hers. Betty moved her hands to his waist, one hand running up his back under his jacket and shirt, feeling the smoothness of his bare back, feeling herself getting more and more turned on. 

Jughead pulled his head back, Betty slowly opening her eyes to see Jughead staring back at her. His deep blue eyes piercing her. “How drunk are you?” He asked.

“I’m not drunk.” She replied. 

“Good.” He replied moving his hand to hers and stepping away, pulling her with him. 

 

Jughead pulled her back into the bar, pushing past the crowd of people, pulling out a key from his pocket and opening the door to what looked like a small office. A small desk in the middle, with a laptop on the desk, and a few filing cabinets against the walls. 

Betty walked inside as Jughead closed the door, and locked it throwing the keys onto the desk along with his jacket. Betty moved towards the desk, sitting on the edge, her skirt rising up a little as Jughead walked towards her, stepping between her legs before he placed his lips onto hers. 

They kissed passionately. Betty feeling his lips against hers in a fiery passion, kissing her so hard she was sure they would bruise. Jughead moved his hands up her back, running along her soft skin under her crop top, pushing it up, feeling the bra that was underneath. Betty moved her legs around him, pulling him towards her, her hands moving up to his head, pulling at his hair. Jughead pulled his lips off her, both taking a second to breathe before he moved his lips to her neck, kissing at first, then he sucked, hard. He wanted to leave a mark, and he did. Betty feeling it burn all over her neck.

“Juggie.” She moaned as he moved his hands to her skirt, pushing it up higher, Betty moving slightly as he pushed it up around her waist, Jughead moving his hands to her panties. He looked down, seeing the pretty blue colour, feeling how wet she was through her panties alone. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He mumbled before he moved his lips back to her neck. 

“I can’t help it, you make me wet." She replied causing Jughead to smile. Betty took on one his hands in hers. Guiding him down her body, pressing onto her harder so he could really feel how wet she was, wishing he would rip the panties right off her. 

“Archie would kill me if he knew we were doing this.” Jughead said moving his lips to behind her ear. 

“Fuck Archie, I don’t care about him anymore.” Betty replied which caused Jughead to smirk as he moved his fingers into her panties, his fingers brushing over her folds. Betty’s head falling back at the touch, his other hand moving to the material and pulling them down so fast they ripped, Jughead tossing them across the room. “Sorry.” He said with a smirk.

“You’re not sorry.” She replied with a smile. “But neither am I.”

Betty pushed her legs wider as Jughead pushed in his fingers. Stretching her wide, pushing in and out. “Yes.” Betty moaned moving her hands up his shirt, pushing it up so she could run her hands over his hard muscles. Betty moaning as he moved his hand in her. Betty pushed up his shirt as high as she could, moving her lips to one of his pecks, pressing her tongue onto him as he moved his fingers. 

Betty suddenly gasped when he pulled his hand away. “What?” She asked in protest. Jughead just smirked, and removed the shirt from his back before he dropped to the floor, resting on his knees, moving one of her legs over his shoulder before he moved his mouth onto her heat. His tongue pulsing into her folds. “Oh my god!” Betty screamed feeling a new sensation, something she had never experienced before. She had experienced oral sex before with Archie, but only on him. He refused to move his mouth onto hers. 

She moved her hands to his hair, pulling at him as moved his tongue in her. A smile falling to her lips. Jughead’s lips moved to a smile watching as she was falling apart right in font of his eyes. He smirked a little before he moved his hand up, adding in a finger, rubbing his thumb over her clit. Betty fell back against the desk, her hands pushing everything that was on the desk onto the floor, she jumped when she felt the laptop fall. “Ahh, sorry.” She yelled but Jughead didn’t care. He was too busy watching and feeling her falling apart in front of his eyes. 

Betty then felt it, she felt a weird sensation. Like her body was about to explode. Was this it. Was this what everyone talked about? He pushed his tongue in and flicked his finger and she felt it. Betty screamed at the top of her lungs as she tightened on him, feeling like her body was in spasm. Her chest moved up and down as Jughead moved her through it, she couldn’t believe this was happening with only his tongue and fingers alone, her mind going blank at the pleasure she'd never had before. “Oh my god!” She shouted again, she didn’t care how loud she was being, she had never felt something like this before. 

Jughead eventually moved his mouth back, pulling out an finger and rising back to his feet. He watched as Betty was breathing heavily, tears falling from her eyes. He moving his hands to hers, pulling her back to a sitting position. “Are you okay?” He asked a little worried.

“That…… was….” She stuttered. “Amazing.” 

Jughead had a cocky smile on his face, he had obviously been told that before. He loved watching women fall apart because of him. He moved his lips back to hers, pressing his tongue past her lips, allowing Betty to taste herself on his tongue. Betty getting excited all over again from the taste alone. They kissed for a while, and Betty moved her hands down his body. Brushing her hand over the bulge in his jeans. Jughead pulled his lips back as she began to pull down the zipper on his jeans, fire in his eyes. 

Betty pushed down his jeans, reaching her hand into his boxers, feeling him hard in her hand. She was moving up and down when there was a bang at the door, seeing anger in Jughead’s eyes. “Fuck!” He shouted.

“Jug, we’ve got a problem.” Someone behind the door yelled. 

“I’m fucking busy.” He replied looking at Betty.

“It’s your Dad again.” They said, Jughead rolling his eyes. 

“Fucking cunt!” He shouted again. He took a step back, trying to calm himself down. He reached down, picking up his shirt, throwing it over his body, his hands picking up her discarded panties handing them back to her. 

She saw them ripped, she just pulled down her skirt, and threw the material into a trash can that sat by the desk. Betty ran her eyes over him again as he reached the door. “Don’t go anywhere.” He said looking back to her. 

Betty nodded her head and bit her lip. Jughead about to open the door when he rushed back to her, pressing his lips to hers. “To be continued.” He said before he walked out the door. Leaving Betty still breathing heavily from what just happened, a smile covering her lips. Thinking it wasn’t a lie, they are real. And she would do anything to experience that again.


	2. Treat them mean, keep them keen

Betty waited, and waited for what felt like forever. She moved her fingers over her lips, feeling the sting from his kisses. She walked across the room, seeing a mirror on the wall. Moving her head back she saw the marks on her neck already appearing when the door bursted open. Betty smiled at Jughead, but he didn’t smile back he just reached for her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. 

“Jug, Jug!” A older man yelled at him but Jughead just ignored him as he ran, with Betty close behind him. 

When they reached his bike Jughead reached from a helmet, handing it to Betty. 

“Wear this.” He said. 

“Was that your Dad? Is he okay?” Betty asked concerned. 

“Just put the helmet on Betty, so we can get the fuck out of here.” He replied with a scowl. 

“What about you? You don’t need one?” She asked. 

He smirked. “I’ll be fine.” 

He lifted the jacket from his back, placing it over Betty’s bare shoulders. Betty moved her arms through the sleeves, feeling the warmth as Jughead gave her a small smile. Jughead stepped back throwing a leg over the motorbike, sliding forward, Betty lifted her legs onto the bike behind him. Her arms by her side. Jughead moved his hands behind him, reaching for her hands, wrapping them around his torso. “Hold on tight baby.” He said before he turned the key, and started the bike, kicking off before they sped away into the night.

 

 

Betty has her arms wrapped around Jughead’s waist so tight she’s scared she may be hurting him. But she doesn’t let go. She was scared. Scared she was going to fall. Betty had never been on a bike before. The wind catching the hair under her helmet, feeling Jughead’s hard body under her hands. She felt reckless, tonight was all about new experiences. And she couldn’t be happier.

They pulled up to a tall gate. Betty watching as Jughead punched in a code on a keypad, the gate opening. Betty couldn’t believe her eyes as Jughead drove down a long driveway, stopping outside a big house. 

Jughead turned off the engine, Betty unwrapped her arms from his waist, Jughead removing her helmet. “You live here?” Betty asked in awe. 

“I do.” Jughead replied. 

“Wow.” Betty whispered as they walked up to the door, stepping into a big modern home. With glass walls from floor to ceiling. She thought Veronica’s apartment was lavish, this was something else. “This is your home?” Betty asked again. They walked through the house, Jughead stopping at the bar. 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Jughead asked with a smirk.

“I …. I just ….. didn’t think houses like this existed on the Southside.” She stumbled, running her hands over the marble counter top. 

“My Mom, she died a few years ago.” Jughead explained.

“I’m sorry.” Betty interrupted.

“I’m not.” He replied with a smirk. “Anyway. Turns out she had a shit ton of money. She left half to me, half to JB.”

“So that’s how you can afford a bar at 21.” Betty smirked.

“Maybe. It’s still hard work.” He replied. “But it gives me enough money to do what I want.”

“And what do you want to do Jughead?” Betty asked him with a smile. 

Jughead took a step towards her, placing his hands on her hips. “I want to do you.” He smiled before he picked Betty up, and placed her on his shoulder, his hands moved to her ass as Betty giggled as Jughead walked them both through the house, Jughead pushing open a bedroom door, and placing her on the bed. 

Betty looked up at him, resting on her elbows on the bed. She kicked off her shoes, and shrugged out of his jacket as Jughead moved his hands to his shirt, throwing it up and over his head. She watched him, scooting herself to the head of the bed, watching as he kicked of his boots, and crawled on his knees over to her. Betty moved her hands to her top, moving if off her body, throwing it across the room. Jughead placed his legs over her, resting on his knees hovering over her grabbing her wrists as she moved her hand to her skirt. “That’s my job.” He said letting go on her hands and moving his hands up her body, running them over her bra, and giving her breasts a tight squeeze. Betty moved so she could reach his lips, pressing a kiss to him. Jughead reaching around to her back, unclasping her bra, watching as her breasts fell free, Jughead tossing her bra to the side, his thumbs moving over her nipples before he moved his mouth to one, licking and sucking, Betty moving her head back, arching her back as he moved his tongue over her. Betty moved her hands to his bare chest, her nails lightly grazing his back. Moaning. Jughead lifted his head, moving his lips across to the other nipple. Running it between his teeth. 

She couldn’t take the waiting anymore, she needed him and she needed him now. Betty moved her hands to his jeans, pulling down the zip. Jughead pulled back. Pulling the jeans off him, when he stepped back to her his hands moved to her skirt, pulling to down her long legs, Betty kicking it off. “I need you, now.” Betty said with a excited breath. She reached for his boxers when he held her wrists again. “Calm down Betty, first. I want to see you fall a part again, with my tongue.” He whispered as Betty exhaled.

Jughead looked at her. Lying naked in front of him. Her long legs on his bedspread. He hovered over her, placing a kiss to her knees, moving his mouth up, pushing apart her thighs as he moved further up. Moving his lips to her heat again. Betty fell back onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow as he pushed his tongue into her folds, and repeating what happened less than a hour ago in his office. “Yes.” Betty moaned, her hands falling to his hair, as Jughead moved a hand up to her breast, giving her a simple squeeze as he moved his tongue in her. 

She felt like she was going to explode again as he lapped her up. How can it happen this quick. After never experiencing an orgasm, to having 2 or maybe even more in one night. She fell apart within seconds, she could feel him smiling. Betty withered under him. Jughead pulled his tongue out, watching as she withered in pleasure, tears in her eyes again. Jughead was cocky, too cocky but it hit him, she’d never experienced that before. 

He moved up her body, placing a kiss to her lips as she came down from her high. “You’ve never experienced that before have you?” He asked. 

Betty just shook her head. 

“You’re telling me Mr Perfect Archie Andrews had never made you feel like that before?” He asked.

Betty shook her head again. “Well, we have a lot to do tonight then.” Jughead smirked before he pressed another kiss to her lips. 

Betty pulled back, moving her hands to his boxers, pulling them down his backside. Jughead kicking them off. Betty moving her hand to his length. She gave him a few pumps but he was already erect and huge. “Do you have a condom?” She asked.

Jughead nodded his head before he rolled to the table beside his bed. Betty watching as he rolled the condom on, looking back at her with fire in her eyes, and a smile on her face. 

Betty lay down, as Jughead moved his leg over her, his length poking at her. “You ready princess?” He joked.

“Shit up and fuck me.” Betty replied with a smile as Jughead pushed his way into her, stretching her walls. “Oh god!” She shouted. 

Jughead stilled for a while, watching as her breathing became somewhat regular before he began to move. Betty moved her hands up his torso, her nails digging into his skin as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. Jughead moved his lips to her. Moving his tongue with hers. Kissing passionately. 

“You feel so good.” Jughead moaned.

“So do you Jug.” She replied with a smile. 

“You’re really good at this.” She whispered locking eyes with him. 

“So are you.” He replied. 

Betty rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn’t true. Sex with Jughead Jones was a million times better than with Archie, and they had only just started. 

They moved together, Jughead often moving his lips to her breasts as Betty grabbed at his hair. One hand gripping onto his curls. The other holding onto the bedspread tight. 

Betty panted underneath him. The slight pain from the stretch disappearing, and pleasure taking over. 

“Come with me.” Jughead said as he could feel himself about to explode. 

“I don’t know how.” She replied.

Jughead just laughed. “What the fuck did Archie do with you.”

“He never made me feel like this.” Betty replied as Jughead thrusted a few more times until she felt it again. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, squeezing tight, pulling Jughead’s orgasm out of him at the same time. “Oh my god!” Betty screamed before Jughead collapsed onto her. Betty wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tight. 

They lay there together for a few minutes, Jughead still buried deep inside. He eventually rolled to the side, discarding the condom into the bin by his bed. He looked back at Betty and she had tears rolling down her face, as she breathed heavily. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah … that … was …. just ….. amazing.” She replied looking over at him.

“You’re not doing much for my huge ego Betts.” He laughed.

“I’ve never felt like that before.” She said.

“I still can’t believe it. You’d think someone that spends as much time as Archie does on his body that he would be able to please his woman.” Jughead smiled.

“It’s nothing compared to what you just did.” Betty smiled before she sat up. 

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I have to pee.” Betty replied as she wrapped the sheet around her body. 

“You know I just saw you completely naked right? You don’t need the sheet.” Jughead joked.

Betty just rolled her eyes. “Where is the bathroom?” She asked.

“Through there.” Jughead said pointing at a door.

Betty smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Once she was done, she saw Jughead under the covers smiling and watching her. Betty dropped the sheet, and ran towards the bed. 

“Do you mind if I stay the night?” She asked sliding under the covers with him.

“You can do whatever you want Betty.” Jughead flashed her a smile, Jughead wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

When Betty woke the next day, she realised she was alone in the bed. Her clothes from the night before in a tidy pile next to the bed. 

Betty climbed out of bed, throwing on her clothes, feeling the pain between her legs as she stood, the memories of the previous night flushing back, and Betty couldn’t help but smile. 

“Good, you’re up.” Jughead said leaning against the frame of the door. 

“Hi.” Betty smiled. Her eyes running down the length of his body as he stood there, a coffee in his hands, shirtless only wearing a pair of jeans. 

“I’m making some breakfast if you want some.” Jughead asked.

“I’m okay, I should properly get home anyways.” She replied. 

“You need some money for a taxi?” He asked.

“I’m gonna use Veronica’s Uber account, thanks tho.” Betty said flashing him a smile. 

Jughead walked Betty towards the door. Betty slipping on her heals from the night before. She looked up and Jughead, she couldn’t help but smile at what happened the night before. She had never had such an amazing night. “Thanks, for letting me stay.” Betty smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Jughead replied.

“Maybe we could do it again sometime.” Betty asked.

“Look Betty, last night was fun. But I don’t do girlfriends.” Jughead said with a straight face. 

“I’m not trying to date you Jughead. I just thought maybe we could just do what he did last night, again?” She asked.

“I already have a fuck buddy. I don’t need another one.” Jughead replied harshly.

Betty trying her best not to take it too personally. “Allrighty then.” Betty said. 

Jughead seeing the look on her face and feeling bad. “Look, Betty.”

“No Jug, it’s okay. That’s all I wanted anyway, Just a one night thing.” She said thinking back to what Veronica had told her only a few days earlier. “Thanks Jughead.”

“Betts.” He said moving towards her but Betty rushed to open the door, trying her hardest not to look behind her. 

 

 

“Oh thank fuck.” Veronica yelled when she saw Betty walk through the door of the apartment. She ran towards Betty, throwing her arms around her. “You didn’t message me back. Why did you message me back!” Veronica yelled.

“Sorry, I …. Was busy.” Betty replied.

“Looks like it.” Veronica said brushing her hand over Betty’s hair to revel a flurry of hickeys. 

Betty pulled away. “So who did you go home with?” Veronica asked.

Betty didn’t reply. “Betty, who?” She asked again.

“Thanks for leaving me by the way.” Betty replied, changing the subject.

“Sorry, we got distracted.” Veronica replied with a smirk.

“You couldn’t keep your hands off each other for a few hours.” Betty yelled.

“Well it looks like you didn’t need my help.” Veronica replied.

“Still, you abandoned me.” Betty yelled.

“Wow, calm down.” Veronica took a step back. “So you didn’t succeed in your mission huh?” Veronica asked.

Betty didn’t reply. She was tired, and she felt gross wearing the clothes from the night before, going commando after Jughead ripped her panties. Betty had never felt so gross and sticky in her life. “I need a shower.” Betty yelled before she slammed the door behind her, leaving Veronica confused.

 

 

Betty stood in front of her mirror, wearing only a silk nightgown. Her hair still wet from the shower. She moved closer, seeing all the bruises and hickeys left all over her body. Her neck was littered with marks, and the bruises from Jughead’s fingers were still on her hips. As much as she hated the marks, she couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the night before. Betty was still sure that it was the best night of her life, she was a little naive going into it. She should of listened to Veronica. She’s not a one night stand kind of girl. 

There was a light knock at the door before Veronica poked her head through. “You okay B?” She asked.

Betty nodded her head as Veronica walked in. “Wow, your neck, it’s pretty bad, whoever he is really attacked your neck.” Veronica said walking towards Betty.

“I know.” Betty replied. 

“Don’t worry, I have some make up that will cover them right up.” Veronica smiled.

“Thanks Veronica.” Betty smiled.

“Come on out to the lounge, I want all the details.” Veronica asked.

“Is Pea here? I can’t have him seeing me like this.” She replied.

“He won’t care. Believe me, he’s done a hell of a lot worse to me.” Veronica smiled. 

Veronica led Betty into the lounge. Both woman sitting on the couch while Sweet Pea stood in the kitchen, whipping up some lunch. “Details, now.” Veronica demanded. 

“So I kinda went home with someone.” Betty started.

“Duh! Who?” Veronica asked.

“Jughead Jones.” Betty said.

“What?” Sweet Pea yelled. 

“Jughead Jones as in Whyte Wyrm owner Jughead Jones?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah.” Betty replied. 

“How the hell did you get Jughead Jones, he never even bats an eye at any girls.” Veronica said.

“I know him, we were friends when we were kids. We got talking, and then …. Well you know.” Betty said.

Sweet Pea shook his head. “What?” Betty asked him.

“I told you to stay away from him.” Sweet Pea said.

“Well I didn’t.” Betty yelled.

“Why did you tell her that?” Veronica asked.

“Because Jughead doesn’t do relationships.” Pea yelled.

“I know that!” Betty yelled back.

“How was it thought? Did he……?” Veronica asked.

“Yes.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Ahhhhh.” Veronica screamed. “I told you it was a real thing. I always knew he would be amazing in bed.”

“How would you know that Veronica?” Sweet Pea yelled looking jealous.

“I told you, it’s the hands. He has amazing hands.” Veronica smiled. 

“Are you going to see him again?” Veronica asked.

“No.”

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because he doesn’t do relationships.” Betty replied. “And he already has a fuck buddy apparently.”

“He does, Toni.” Sweet Pea said.

“Wait? Toni the bartender?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Pea replied.

“I thought she was gay? She kept checking out all the girls at the bar last night.” Betty remembered.

“She’s bi. She’s in a relationship with a woman, Cheryl. But she still sleeps with Jug every now and then.” Sweet Pea explained.

“Oh.” Veronica said. “Well, you know what. Fuck him. Now you’ve experienced it, we can find you someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Betty replied.

Veronica shook her head. “I knew this would happen, you like him don’t you?” Veronica asked.

“I can’t help it.” Betty replied.

“That is why I told you to stay away from him Betty.” Pea replied.

“I know.” Betty cried.

“Sweet Pea, go away.” Veronica said looking towards Sweet Pea flicking her wrists. Veronica pulling Betty into a hug hearing Sweet Pea slam the door behind him. “I’m sorry Betty. He’s a dick anyway.”

“It’s not that I want to be his girlfriend or anything, I just want to see him again, last night has the best night of my life, and it makes me a little sad that I’ll probably never see him, or touch him again.” Betty cried. 

“That good huh?” Veronica asked. 

“Oh my god Veronica you have no idea. If I knew that’s what sex was like, I would of left Archie years ago.” Betty smiled. 

“Speaking of Archie, that was waiting at the door when we got home last night.” Veronica said pointing to a large bouquet of flowers across the room.

Betty walked across the room, lifting the card from the flowers. “Betty, I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done, I love you and want you back. Please come back.” Betty read. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to fall for that?” Veronica asked rolling her eyes. 

“He really is a good guy Veronica. I feel so guilty.” Betty replied. 

“Don’t be sorry Betty. This is a time in your life where you need to be selfish and have some fun for once.” Veronica said reaching across to take the note from Betty’s hand, ripping it up.

“V!” Betty shouted.

“It’s for your own good.” Veronica replied.

“Then why do I feel so bad?” 

 

 

Betty spent the rest of the day around the house. She was suppose to do a shift at the bar, but she couldn’t. She was still sore from the night before. 

She was relaxing in bed, lying under the covers with a book when there was a soft knock at the door. “Come in.” Betty replied sitting up.

“Hey Betty.” Sweet Pea said walking in the door. 

“Hi Pea.” Betty said with a smile.

“I want to say I’m sorry for how I reacted before.” He said.

“It’s okay, I should of listened to you.” She said with a unsure smile.

“Look, Betty. You’re Veronica’s best friend, and I love her. You’re like a little sister to me. I really am just looking out for you.” He said. “Jughead, he isn’t a bad guy. He’s a good guy actually, one of the best. I lost count how many times he’s saved me from doing something stupid or helped when I was in trouble. He’s just a complicated guy.”

“What does that mean? complicated?” Betty asked.

Sweet Pea moved forward, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Betty’s bed. “I’m sure you remember what Jughead was like when you were kids.” Betty nodded her head. “He was like that when I first met him. We were both 15. He was a loner, a smart kid who always kept his head down. Everyone knew who he was. The son of FP Jones. But he didn’t want to be known as that, so he tried to hide away. Make himself invisible. But he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. He was bullied and picked on, and one day he snapped. He decided he was sick of being picked on, and treated like crap especially by his own father. He changed, he kinda became hard, refused to let anyone in, especially girls. He’s only ever been with a few girls, and they are nothing more than one night stands. I still don’t understand what is going on between him and Toni. It’s just sex, they use each other, and neither care. They get what they want.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Betty asked.

“I want you to know Jughead is a good guy. But he’s not going to turn around and be someone boyfriend. He’s been thrown a shit ton of crap in his life, and he will always push away anyone that cares about him before they get to do the same to him.” Sweet Pea explained. “Veronica told me you like him, and you want to see him again, and if you really want to, I’m sure we could make that happen. But Betty, you need to know. He’s never going to be your boyfriend. You will never hear him say that he loves you. If you want someone like that I suggest you go back to Archie.”

“I don’t want Archie.” She interjected.

“You really want Jughead?” He asked.

“I don’t know what I want.” She replied. “He just made me feel things that I’d never felt before.”

“If that’s what you want, I might have an idea.” Pea said with a smile.

 

 

On the Southside, Jughead pushed open the doors to the Whyte Wyrm. “Jug.” A few people shouted patting him on the back as he walked in. 

Jughead walked towards the bar. “I need a drink.” Jughead said.

“Sure thing boss.” Toni smiled.

Jughead tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting. Toni moved her eyes to him, travelling down his neck. She leaned forward, her finger grazing his neck, and the love bite. “You been having fun without me?” She asked.

“It’s none of your business Toni.” Jughead bit back.

“Jeez, calm down Jug. It’s just a question.” Toni said handing him the beer.

“I’m going to my office, no one disturb me.” Jughead yelled at Toni before he took off with a the glass in his hand, walking away. Toni’s eyes watching as he walked.

Jughead unlocked the door, walking in and locking it behind him. The room still looked like it did the night before, everything that was on his desk was on the floor, including his laptop, a small smile to his lips when he remembers why. “Betty fucking Cooper.” He mumbled as he bent down to pick up the files and his laptop. He opened it up, happy that it wasn’t cracked, not that he would really care if it was. He took another swig from his beer, taking a seat behind the desk when his eyes moved down to the trashcan. Seeing the light blue material still in there. A smile came across his lip, feeling himself getting excited at the sight of her discard panties. “Fuck!” He shouted, realising he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

 

It was a week later when Veronica stood in Betty’s room waiting for Betty to return from the bathroom. “I’m not sure about this V.” Betty yelled. 

“Just shut up and come on out.” Veronica yelled.

Betty opened the door, Veronica smiling when she saw Betty, wearing the smallest pair of denim shorts, and a white singlet, tucked in. “You can see my ass cheeks.” Betty said turning around.

“I’d like to see Jughead turn you away looking like this.” Veronica said with a smile. 

“I don’t think he’ll care Veronica.” Betty said biting her lip looking at herself in the mirror. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if every guy wants to take you home after seeing you like this.” Veronica giggled. “Come here.”

Betty walked towards Veronica sitting in the chair. “Take your hair out.”

Betty removed the hair tie from her hair, removing her high pony. Veronica running her hands through her hair, we’ll add some curls, add a little volume, maybe a smoky eye, and some pink lips. He’ll be putty in your hands.”

Betty couldn’t help but smile at the idea. For the past week Betty couldn’t stop thinking about him. The hickeys on her neck slowly disappearing, and Betty couldn’t be happier. After her talk with Sweet Pea he told her about a party Jughead was throwing at his house. It was strange because Jughead never threw parties, let alone let anyone into his house. Pea was invited, and was bringing Veronica, he was sure Jughead wouldn’t mind if Betty tagged along too. 

“You girls ready?” Sweet Pea asked poking his head through the door. 

“Nearly.” Veronica replied as Sweet Pea gave her a wink. “If you don’t make Jughead go weak at the knees, I’m sure he’s gay.”

Betty giggled. “He is definitely not gay.” 

 

 

Veronica, Betty and Sweet Pea walked up the long driveway to Jughead’s house. Veronica in awe of the big home. “Are you sure he lives here? Jughead Jones, the man that wears the same t-shirt and jeans combo everyday?” Veronica asked.

“Yes.” Betty and Sweet Pea said together.

“Maybe I picked the wrong Southside boy.” Veronica joked.

“Hey!” Sweet Pea protested.

“Don’t worry baby, I still love you.” Veronica replied pressing her lips to his.

“Guys, come on, you can do that later.” Betty said.

Veronica pulled back, looking at Betty. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Just nervous.” Betty replied as they reached the door. 

“Don’t be, you look amazing.” Veronica replied. 

“Thanks V.” Betty smirked.

 

Sweet Pea pushed open the door, all 3 of them walking through the house, memories of her passionate night with Jughead coming roaring back. 

“I think Jug is out the back.” Sweet Pea smiled. 

They all walked together, Betty pushing past a few people looking out to the back yard she didn’t even realise was here. Seeing a giant pool, and a big patch of grass. “Wow.” Veronica said. “How can Jughead afford this?” She asked.

Betty didn’t reply, her eyes just scanned, looking for him. 

“Pea!” Someone shouted.

Betty turned and saw Jughead walking towards them, his face falling when he saw her. “Jug hi.” Sweet Pea said back pulling Veronica along. “You remember Betty right?” He smirked.

“Yes, nice to see you again.” Jughead replied, his eyes moving down her body. “You too Veronica.”

“I need a drink.” Veronica said.

“There’s drinks by the pool.” Jughead replied as both Pea and Veronica walked away hand in hand. “Also, please don’t fuck anywhere, I don’t want to have to get the cleaners in.” Jughead said as Veronica smirked.

Betty stood beside Jughead, she couldn’t help but smile as he scanned her body with his eyes. “It’s good to see you again.” He said.

“You to Juggie.” She said biting her lip.

“Look, about the other night.” He started. “It’s okay Jug, lets not pretend it was anything more than what it was. A night of fucking between 2 adults.” She replied remembering what Veronica had told her in the car. ‘Treat them mean, keep them keen.’

Betty lightly tapped him on the chest before she walked away, feeling his eyes landing on her backside as she walked up to Veronica. “Is he looking?” Betty asked refusing to turn around. 

“He definitely is.” Sweet Pea said with a laugh watching as Jughead went bright red. 

“Good.” Betty smiled. 

 

 

Over the next few hours Betty tried her best to stay away from Jughead. She could sense his eyes on her the whole time. But whenever she looked in his direction, he turned away, turning bright red. Betty suddenly felt smug. She walked around the party, talking to a few guys, loving the attention. The only reason they were talking to her was because of how she was dressed, but she didn’t care. She loved how jealous Jughead was getting. 

 

 

“He can’t take his eyes off you Betty.” Veronica said.

“Really?” Betty asked.

“Uh huh.” Veronica replied. 

“That’s a good thing right?” She asked as Veronica nodded her head. 

“I need to use the bathroom” Betty said leaving Veronica’s side, walking as close to Jughead as she could without looking at him as she walked inside. 

Jughead saw her, and tossed his drink aside and followed her inside. 

 

Betty located the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked just incase. She had barely closed the door when it opened again, and a hungry eyed Jughead was staring back at her. “Excuse me.” She said.

“This is my bathroom.” He replied back moving his hand to the lock. 

“That doesn’t mean you can burst in here.” She said.

Jughead moved closer to her, with a cocky smile. “I know what you’re doing Miss Cooper.” He said moving his hands to her hips, digging his fingers in.

“And what is that Mr Jones?” She asked.

“You’re trying to make me jealous.” He said moving his hands around to her backside, squeezing. 

“Am I now?” She replied resting her hands on his chest. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.” He replied moving his lips close to hers when she pulled back, pushing away from him. 

“I thought you already had a fuck buddy Jughead? You don’t need a new one.” She said smirking as she backed up, resting against the tiled wall. 

Jughead took a step closer. “I do, but I don’t want her.” He said taking a gulp. “I want you.” Jughead said before he crashed his lips onto hers. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, Jughead moving his hands around to her ass, squeezing her cheeks again. Betty slid her tongue into his mouth, pushing back against his as they kissed. Betty moved her a hand to his hair, the other moving down to his jeans, frantically opening his belt, and pushing down his jeans. Jughead stepped out of his pants, his lips never leaving hers as he pushed down her shorts, pulling down her panties at the same time. Betty moaned as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her as he moved his hands to his own boxers, pulling them down, Betty feeling him probing at her stomach. Betty moved her feet wide, stepping out of her shorts and panties that were at her feet, Jughead kicking them across the room, his fingers moving down to her heat, feeling how wet she already was. “Fuck you’re so wet.” He moaned looking down at her. “I’ve been waiting all week for you.” She smirked moving her hands to his shirt, pushing it off his back, her hands clawing as his muscles as he pushed his fingers in. “Yes.” She moaned as he pushed in further, and further, his thumb rubbing over her clit. “I need you, now.” She said moving her hand to his errection, feeling him hot and large in her hand. 

Jughead pulled his hand away, moving his fingers up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Betty watching biting her lip. “Fuck, I need you now!” She yelled. 

“Wait, a condom.” He shouted. 

“Fuck it, I’m on the pill.” She shouted, she didn’t care. She wanted and needed him now. 

Jughead kissed her harshly, lifting her up in his arms, Betty wrapping her legs around his torso, her back against the cold tiles as Jughead pushed himself into her. Betty screamed in pleasure, her arms wrapped around his back, clawing at his shoulders as he thrust in and out of her. Betty’s legs tightened around his torso, her toes curling at each thrust her back hitting the tiles. “Pull down your top baby, I need to see your chest.” He moaned scared he would drop her is he moved a hand. Betty nodded and moved a hand to her shirt, pulling the shirt down, a breast spilling free from her bra. Jughead moved his lips onto her nipple, Betty moaning as he licked and sucked it. Betty feeling her nipple harden at his lips. “Juggie.” She moaned louder. Jughead pulling his lips back. 

“God I’ve missed you calling me that.” He replied before he moved his lips back to hers, Betty kissing him back before she moved her lips to his neck, biting at the skin and southing it with her tongue. 

“I’m gonna…..”

“Wait.” Jughead yelled. 

“I can’t.” Betty replied.

“You can, just wait.” He replied thrusting his hips and few more times before she came, squeezing on him, both coming together Jughead emptying inside of her, Betty’s teeth moving to his shoulder, biting down as she came. Jughead resting his head on hers. Both breathing heavily. 

 

They both stood there for a few minutes until Jughead pulled out, placing her back onto the ground, his hands on her hips holding her steady. “Shit, sorry.” Betty said running her fingers over the bite mark on his shoulder. 

Jughead looked down. “It’s okay.” He replied with a smile. 

Jughead looked around, pulling a towel, wiping her down before he bent down handing her back her clothes. 

They both dressed, Jughead watching her. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “What?” She asked smiling. 

“Nothing.” He smirked.

Betty walked towards the door, but Jughead pulled her back. Betty’s hands landing on his bare chest, his shirt still at his feet. Jughead moved his lips to hers again. Kissing her softly before pulling back. “Don’t leave with Veronica and Pea. Stay.” He whispered still gripping her waist.

“You want me to stay?” She asked, smiling.

Jughead just nodded his head. “I’m not done with you yet. Give me a few minutes to get these assholes out of my house.”

“Okay.” Betty smiled pressing her lips to his again before she walked out the door, leaving Jughead smiling. 

 

Jughead looked around the bathroom, throwing the towel into the laundry basket, his shirt in his hand he walked out the door. He was mid putting his shirt back on when he saw Toni leaning against the wall. “Seriously? You’re fucking the blond?” She asked.

“Like I said before Toni, it’s none of your fucking business.” He said brushing past her. 

A frown falling to Toni’s lips. She would be damned if Betty Cooper was about to steal what was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the support for the last chapter, I really like that people are loving this story.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too, and remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	3. Comfort and old lovers

It had been 2 weeks since Jughead’s party. And ever since then, Betty and Jughead couldn’t stay away from each other. It didn’t matter if it was just a quickie in the Whyte Wyrm bathrooms, or a night long escapade that resulted in Betty spending the night. Betty had spent more nights at Jughead’s house than her own apartment. Not that either of them minded. They were both completely attracted to each other, neither wanting to be far away. To some, it would look like it was just sex. But it was something more. There was a connection between them. Betty wasn’t sure if it was because she’d known him since she was 5, or because even though they were completely different, they had so much in common. 

 

 

Betty was at work at the wine bar. She had been working there since she got back from College. After she returns to Riverdale, as per Archie’s request, she struggled to find work as a writer, or journalist. There was only one paper in Riverdale, owned by her parents. But even they wouldn’t give her a job. Betty hadn’t spoken to her parents in months. She hated her job. She mostly worked behind the bar, pouring wine and beer. There was no fun shots or cocktails like at the Whyte Wyrm. Her boss was a demanding asshole, and the people she worked with were annoying and stupid. She was living with Veronica rent free, but she still needed some money to do stuff, and she still had a giant student loan she was slowly paying off. It’s safe to say the only exciting thing in her life right now was when she was with Jughead. He helped her forget about her crappy job, and none existent career. Or the idea that if Veronica wanted to, she could make her homeless. 

“Smile sunshine.” Betty boss Reggie said to Betty as she sat on the bench in the restaurant kitchen. “It’s not that bad.”

Betty faked a smile back to him. She knew Reggie from school, and as much as she hated him, and how he treated the staff at his restaurant, he was the only one that would give her a job. 

“Betty, there’s someone at the bar asking for you.” Catrina, Betty’s bimbo workmate said.

“Really? Is it Mr Peters because I’m not in the mood for my ass to be pinched.” Betty replied with a eye roll.

“No, it’s some really hot guy.” Catrina smiled. 

Betty looked through the door, seeing Jughead sitting at the bar. Betty smiling instantly. “He’s so hot, do you think he’s single?” Katrina asked.

Betty ignoring her as she walked out of the kitchen. 

Jughead smiled when he saw her coming, Betty walking to behind the bar. “What are you doing here?” Betty asked.

“I was thirsty.” He replied.

“Jughead, you own a bar.” She replied with a smile.

“Yeah, but the company here is better.” He said with a smile.

Betty couldn’t help but blush. “What are you after Jug?” 

“Anything, what do you recommend?” He asked.

“Well, this is a wine bar. So I recommend maybe a nice red, this merlot is quite nice.” Betty said holding up a bottle of red wine.

“I don’t drink wine.” He replied.

“Then why did you come to the only wine bar in Riverdale?” She asked.

“I told you, the view is better.” Jughead smirked.

“I don’t think Toni would be happy to hear you saying that.” Betty replied, knowing very well his past with Toni.

“Betty cooper. Is that jealously.” He asked.

“No.” Betty replied sharply.

“Just so you know, I haven’t touched, or even thought about her since you kissed me.” 

“Good.” Betty replied.

“Good?” He asked cocking his head. 

“Yes, I don’t like sharing.” Betty said before she leaned across the bar placing a soft kiss to Jughead’s lips. 

“Me either.” Jughead replied, placing another kiss onto her lips. 

“Betty!” Betty turned to see Reggie scowling at her, walking towards her.

Betty pulled back from Jughead. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She replied.

“No kissing the customers. This isn’t a brothel.” He yelled before he smacked her on the ass, Betty jumping a little.

Jughead’s eyes narrowing on Reggie as he walked away. “Sorry.”

“Does he do that often?” Jughead asked his eyes narrowing on Reggie.

“I got sick of telling him no.” Betty replied.

“That’s not on.” Jughead replied angrily.

“Just leave it alone Jug, he’s harmless compared to some of these sleazy customers.” Betty replied nodding towards a man in a suite who had his eyes on her all night.

Jughead turned to scowl at the man in the suite. He was half way up to say something when Betty placed her hand on his. “It’s okay Jug. Just leave it.”

Jughead sat down again. “When do you finish for the night?” He asked.

“Just over a hour.” She replied. “I can meet you at yours once I’m finished.”

“I can wait, I don’t mind.” He replied.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really. I wanna keep my eye on you anyway, make sure none of these assholes touch you again.” He said.

“My knight and shining armour.” Betty said with a laugh. 

“Shut up and get me a beer.” Jughead replied.

 

 

Over a hour later, Jughead was pulling Betty through the door to his house, both kicking off their shoes, Jughead shut the door when Betty pushed him against the wall, attacking his mouth with hers. Jughead kissed her back, both moving their tongues together for a couple minutes until Betty pulled back, smiling.

“What was that for?” He asked smirking.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you walked into the bar, but knew I couldn’t”

“I wouldn’t of complained.” Jughead smirked.

Betty just smiled back at him. Watching as his hands moved to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up over his head. “I wanna go for a swim,” he said.

“What? Now?” Betty asked. “It’ll be cold.”

“The pool is heated.” Jughead replied pushing his jeans down his legs, stepping out of them, only standing in his boxer briefs. “You coming?” He asked as he walked away from her, opening the sliding door. 

Betty just bit her lip as she watched step out of his briefs, Betty’s eyes looking as his naked ass before he jumped into the pool. “Come on Betty.” He yelled.

Betty followed his, discarding her shirt and skirt in the house before she reached outside, the coldness hitting her instantly. Watching as he was submerged in the water looking up at her. “Come on baby, strip.” He said. 

Betty suddenly felt confident. The way he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person alive. She loved how he made her feel. She had never been more confident or cocky since she started sleeping with him. Betty slowly pulled her arms behind her back, unclasping her bra, tossing it aside.

She walked slowly to the edge of the pool. Suddenly she was no longer cold. She sat on the edge of the pool, only wearing her lacy white panties as she sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in the water. Jughead swam towards her. Betty giggling as he stood in the water in front of her. Jughead ran his hands up her thighs, her legs warming up under his warm hands. He moved his hands further up, hitting the lace material, he hooked his fingers in, and pulled them down. Betty moving slightly as he pulled them down her legs, Jughead tossing them behind Betty. 

He moved his hands back to her legs. Her core almost eye height with him. Jughead moved his hands to her knees, pushing them apart, seeing her glistening for him. Betty moved her hands to his chest, feeling his pecks under her hands. Jughead moved his hands up further, parting her legs even further. He moved his head in close, placing a kiss onto her thighs, Betty desperate for him and his lips. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to touch her where she needed but she suddenly felt him wrap his arms around her torso, pulling her into the water, Betty screaming as she was wet from head to toe. 

“Jug!” She shouted. 

Jughead just smiled back at her. “What?” He laughed. 

“You’re an ass.” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” He smirked moving closer to her again. 

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, Jughead moving his hands to her legs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his torso, lifting her before he placed a kiss to her lips as they moved in the water. 

Betty pulled back her lips, clinging closer to him. Looking in his eyes. “It’s so warm in here.” She smiled.

“Nice right?” He replied. 

“Do you do this often? Skinny dip with all your lady friends?” She asked. 

“No, it’s usually just me in this big house alone.” He replied. 

“I don’t believe you.” Betty replied. 

There was a awkward silence, Betty feeling jealous at the idea of him being with anyone even though they weren’t official, it was just sex and she was okay with that, she just didn’t want to share him. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jughead asked his hands moving up her back as Betty nodded. “I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids.”

Betty smiled. “What?” She asked. 

“I did.” He added.

“I didn’t know that.” She said. Lifting her hand to his face brushing aside a curl. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were so obsessed with Archie I knew you didn’t see me like that.” He replied looking serious. “Why do you think I was so upset when I told you I had to go to the Southside?” 

“You should of told me. If I knew...”

“It wouldn’t matter. You always would of chosen Archie over me.” He interrupted. 

“You don’t know that.” She replied. 

“I do. I’m still the loner kid that nobody wants, my own Mom didn’t even want me, and my Dad only wants to know me now because I have money.” He said. Betty seeing a different side to him for the first time since they got together. 

“I want you.” She smiled. 

“That’s only because Archie was terrible in bed.” He replied. 

“No, without the sex stuff I like hanging out with you.” She replied lifting her hand to his cheek. 

“I like hanging out with you too.” He smiled. 

“Your not the loner kid anymore, I’ve seen all your friends, and all the girls that fall at your feet, and Toni too. You’re definitely wanted, and not only by me.” Betty said.

“I don’t want Toni, I only want you too.” Jughead replied before he placed another kiss to her lips, Betty’s legs tightening on his hips, his hands on her backside. 

They kissed for a while, both their tongues colliding in a fiery passion. Their hands exploring their bodies. 

Jughead soon pulled back, resting his head onto hers. “Wait here.” He said before he walked out of the water, Betty’s eyes watching his backside as he climbed up the steps to exit the pool. Betty moved deeper into the water, looking at the door waiting for him to return. Within minutes he was back. A towel wrapped around his waist and a second towel in his hands, holding it out for her. 

Betty swam towards the pool steps, stepping out of the water, the cold hitting her again. Jughead’s eyes watched her naked body as she walked towards him. “You cold?” He asked as he threw the towel over her shoulders. Betty nodding her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” He said with a cheeky grin. 

Jughead moving the towel over her body, wiping the water off her, warming her up in the process. Betty feeling warm straight away. Jughead smiled at her, wrapping the towel around her body. Betty smiling at him. “Come on.” He said reaching for her hand. Their fingers interlocking together as they walked back into the house. 

They reached his bedroom, Jughead pulling her along into the en-suite bathroom. He let go of her hand, turning on the shower, throwing his hand under the water to check it was warm. He turned back to her, placing a small kiss onto her lips before he moved his hand to her towel, pulling it off her, he looked down at her as she did the same to him. 

They both stepped under the water, both warming up even more. Betty closed her eyes allowing the water to warm her when she felt Jughead move, his hand locating a sponge, lathering it up with soap before he ran it over her body. Betty turned to face him, loving the feel of him cleaning her. But the coil in her stomach getting stronger as she was so desperate for him. He moved the sponge down her legs, Staying away from the one place that she was begging for him the most. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she moved her hand to his wrist, stopping his action. 

Jughead’s baby blue eyes piercing her before he dropped the sponge and pressed his lips to hers. Betty kisses him back, their mouths moving together as they kissed, Jughead’s hands moving down her, reaching for her core when she shook her head and pulled back before she dropped to her knees. 

She moving her hand over his length, her thumb brushing over the tip before she wrapped her lips around him. Swallowing him. 

Jughead’s back hit the wall of the shower, his hands moving to her hair as she moved her mouth over him. “Fuck” he moaned as she moved. 

Betty smiled with him in her mouth, sucking and moving on him, Jughead’s fingers gripping at the tiles. Scared his knees would collapse. 

“Betts.” He said as he could feel himself about to go over the edge, trying to pull back but she kept her grip on him, a hand resting on his stomach. Holding him still as she moved up and down until he let go. Moaning as he hit orgasm. Betty working him through it, a smile onto her lips as she looked up at him. 

“Dirty girl.” He said as she stood up, pressing her lips to his. “Thanks for taking the edge off.” He smiled. 

“You’re welcome Juggie.” Betty said moving her lips to his again. 

Jughead kisses her back. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. Feeling himself getting aroused already. “Your turn.” Jughead said with a smile his lips moving to her breast straight away. His hand moving to the other, rubbing a nipple between his fingers. He moved his mouth across to the other. Betty moving her head back, moaning. “Yes.” She moaned as he placed kisses over her body, moving further down until he was knelt on the floor of the shower, the warm water falling over them both. He moved his lips over her stomach, Jughead parting her thighs with his hands, his fingers brushing over her core. “Ju .... Jug.” She moaned as he sank a finger into her folds, that was quickly followed by his mouth. Jughead sucking and licking as he moved in her. Betty moved her hands to his shoulders, gripping at him tightly, scared she would crumple under him. Jughead moves a hand to a leg, hitching it over his shoulder as he kissed her core. “Oh my god.” Betty said unable to control herself, feeling like she was about to explode, and seconds later she did. Coating Jughead’s tongue and hand. Her breathing becoming heavy. Jughead pulled his mouth away from her, standing in front of her, tears falling as he met her gaze. “I love how you fall apart so easily.” He smirked. 

“Only you can do this to me.” She replied. 

“I don’t think that’s true.” He replied. 

Betty took a deep breath, resting her hands over his shoulders. “It is. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” She said to him. 

They locked eyes, both feeling it. Jughead was showing Betty things she’s never felt before, and she was doing the same to him. He had a feeling in his stomach. He was falling for this girl, well he was falling for her again. And he didn’t want to let her go. Breaking all the rules he created for himself years ago.

Jughead moves his hand to the tap off the shower. Stopping the water. He reached out of the door, finding a towel. He wiped away the water that littered her face, giving her a smile before he bent down to pick her up. Betty wrapping her legs around him as he carried her. “Juggie” she squealed. 

He threw her onto the bed. Not caring how they were still wet from the shower. He didn’t care, he needed her again. His length hardening again for the second time that night. He crawled over her, pushing her legs apart. Betty looking up at him smiling as they lay there naked. Jughead watching as she arched her back as he pushed inside her. He loved watching her fall apart in front of his eyes. Loving how she moaned and screamed as she came. Her legs like a vice, wrapping around his torso, squeezing him. He didn’t care when she dug her nails into his chest, or the way she nibbled his ear as he kissed her neck. 

He cared about her, and it scared him. 

 

 

Betty was woken the next day to Jughead placing kisses on her back. 

She lay on her stomach, her arms up above her. Smiling as she opened her eyes, the bedspread around her backside. “Morning.” She smiled. 

“Morning baby.” He replied before he kissed her back again, moving lower with every kiss. 

“I love it when you call me that.” She said with a smile. 

“I love calling you that, baby.” He said before he pressed his lips to hers, Betty rolling over. His lips moving to between her breasts before he rested his head head onto the pillow beside her. “How’d you sleep?” He asked. 

“Like a baby.” She replied giggling. 

“Me too, except someone kept waking me up.” He replied. 

“I needed you.” She said biting down on her finger. 

“I’m not complaining.” He smiled. 

“What time do you have to be in today?” She asked. 

“It depends on what time we get out of bed, I’m happy to lie her all day with you.” Jughead replied. 

“That sounds amazing.” She giggled. “I’m still a little sore.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said moving his hand to her cheek. 

“I’m not.” She giggled again. 

“Yeah, I’m not really sorry either.” He said with a smile. “Last night... was something else.”

Betty just smiled back to him. Kissing him again before she moved her head to rest on his chest. 

They lay there together for a few minutes. Both enjoying listening to the sound of their breathing. “Betty, Do you enjoy your job?” He asked.

“Not really.” She replied. 

“Then quit.” He said. 

“I can’t just quit Juggie. I have things to pay for.” She replied. 

“Work for me.” He suggested. 

Betty lifted off him, pulling the sheet over her chest, looking at him. “I can’t work for you Jug.” 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“Because .... no offence but your bar is a bit dodgy.”

“You’re less likely to be touched by a customer there, and if anyone does. I’ll punch them.” He said. 

“I can’t.” She said. 

“I don’t like you working somewhere where your boss touches you without permission.” He said. 

“You touch me without permission sometimes.” She smiled. 

“It’s different.” He said. 

“Is it?” 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

“No, god no.” She replied.

“At least think about it.” He asked. 

“Okay.” She smiled. 

“Okay you’ll think about it, or okay you’ll work for me?” He asked. 

“I’ll work for you.” She replied.

“Really?” He asked smiling from ear to ear. 

“Really.” She said. “But I want you to promise me something?”

“Anything” 

“That we’ll do what we did last night, again and again and again.” She smirked. 

Jughead didn’t reply right away, he just moved the sheet from around her torso, pushing her back onto the bed, placing his lips onto hers.

“Deal.”

 

 

Less than a week later, Betty showed up to the Whyte Wyrm. Not sure what to wear she threw on a pink sweater, with a leather jacket over top, and jeans. She walked into the bar, the place was pretty empty, only Toni and another worker behind the bar. 

Betty walked towards Toni with a friendly smile. “Hi Toni, is Jug here?” Betty asked.

“I dunno.” She replied short.

“Oh, is he in his office?” She asked.

“I dunno.” She said again making Betty feel awkward. 

Betty started to walk away when Toni yelled out. “Don’t have sex in there again, he’s not the only one that uses that office.” She said with a smirk, Betty’s face turning red. “Pretty panties you left in there the other night tho."

She soon arrived at his office, quietly knocking on the door. “Fuck off!” Jughead yelled from inside. 

“It…. It’s Betty.” Betty replied, and the door soon flung open. 

“Sorry.” Jughead said with a smile. He looked down at her outfit. “Did you wear that jacket for today?” He asked.

“Is it not okay, I just wanted something that gave me a bit of an edge you know.” She smiled.

“This place isn’t as dangerous as you think Betty. I promise you.” He said with a smile before he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Come on, lets get you started.”

Jughead linked fingers with Betty, pulling her back towards the bar. Toni saw them walking towards her, rolling her eyes at them holding hands. “Toni, Betty will be starting work here today. Can you show her the ropes?” He asked.

“What? She’s working here?” Toni asked.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” Jughead asked with a scowl.

“No, of course not, boss.” Toni faked a smile saluting him.

“Good.” Jughead smiled facing Betty again. “Just stick with Toni, she’s my best worker. You will be too.” He said with a smile before he lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. Betty feeling butterflies in her stomach. 

“No one disturb me unless it’s important, okay?” Jughead said looking towards the bar, Toni nodding. “Good luck.” Jughead smiled to Betty before he walked away.

“Lucky you, you get to fuck Jughead and get a new job. Perks right?” Toni said with a smirk.

“I have bar experience, I’m not a complete newbie.” Betty replied.

“Good, I don’t have time to hold your hand all day.” Toni said with a roll of her eyes. “Lets go.”

 

 

Betty had been working for a few hours, and by lunch time the bar was getting busy. Betty was doing well, not making many mistakes, smiling at all the leather wearing men. Toni looking over her shoulder at her, still annoyed at she was here in the first place. 

“Hi sunshine.” A man yelled at Betty, “You’re new.” He said.

“She’s Jughead’s latest piece.” Toni smirked.

“Ahh.” The man said, Betty getting annoyed at Toni’s comments. 

“Have I done something to annoy you or are you just a bitch because I’m with Jughead.” Betty said looking at Toni.

“With Jughead? please. You’re just his girl of the week.” Toni smirked. “Jughead doesn’t date, especially girls like you.”

“You're just annoyed because he doesn’t wanna fuck you anymore, it’s not my fault.” Betty replied, her fists clenching.

“Oh sweetie, you can have him.” Toni replied before she moved in closer not seeing Jughead walking towards the bar. “He’ll be on to the next girl with blond hair and long legs before you know it, so don’t get too comfortable. You know I’m right.”

“Toni!” Jughead yelled, Toni and Betty turning to look at him, a scowl on his face as he walks towards them. 

Toni’s words affecting Betty more than she wanted it to, she could feel tears in her eyes, but she tried to push them back. Not wanting to cry in front of Toni or Jughead, Betty made her way to the door, Jughead chasing after her. 

“Betty, Betty. Stop.” He said pulling on her wrist, Betty snapping it back instantly. “Look, what Toni said …..”

“She’s right, isn’t she. We’re not together it’s just sex. You don’t care about me.” She yelled.

“Betty…” He said.

“I get it Jughead. Maybe I was wrong to pursue this, you’re not a relationships kinda guy, and I’m an idiot for thinking that. I don’t belong here, I’m not a biker girl that can rock leather. I’m sorry.” She said before she ran out of the door. Jughead wanting to follow her, but he didn’t. He turned and looked a Toni, a big smirk on her face, happy with herself. 

“You can thank me now.” Toni smiled.

“What is wrong with you?” Jughead asked.

“She was never good enough for you Jug.” Toni said with a smile. “She’s too pretty, too pink.”

Jughead shook his head, anger in his veins. Toni walked over to Jughead, rubbing her hand up his arm. “You know I’m still here, how about we go back to mine, for old time sakes. It’s been a while.” She said. 

Jughead looked at her hand on his arm, pulling back. “What happened between us is never happening again.” He said.

“What?” She asked.

“Who are we kidding, you use me. I use you. It was just sex.” He said. “And let me tell you something Toni, she is a hell of a lot better than you. So go back to Cheryl, because I don’t want you.”

Jughead narrowed his eyes before he brushed past her, storming back to his office, slamming the door behind him. 

 

 

Betty drove straight home, she managed to push the tears back. She felt like an idiot. She was really falling for him. Jughead made her feel special, and cared for. Way more than Archie did. She knew from the beginning what this was, so why was she so upset over it. 

She opened the door to the apartment, throwing her bag to the floor, throwing off her jacket, running her hands through her hair for a second until their was a knock at the door. She ignored it for a few minutes until they kept knocking. “I’m coming.” She shouted, pulling back the door. “Archie.” She said seeing Archie standing in front of her, with a bunch of flowers.

“Hi Betty.” He smirked. “Can I come in?” 

Betty took a step back, welcoming him in, closing the door behind him. “Here, these are for you.” He said handing her the flowers. “I got them because they match you eyes.”

“Thanks Arch.” Betty smiled placing the flowers on the bench. “What are you doing here?”

“I miss you Betty.” He smiled. 

Betty didn’t reply. She just watched him, his hands sweating as he talked. “I love you, I want you back.” He said.

Betty shook her head. “I do, I love you so much Betty. You have no idea how much. I want to fix it, whatever I’ve done, please. I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t you.” She replied.

“Please, you love me. I know you do.” Archie said taking a step closer, his hands moving to hers. “Please.” He pleaded again.

“Look, Archie. I can’t.” She said trying to pull back but his hands are holding hers tight.

“Please, I love you.” He said moving closer, his eyes moving down her body, landing on her neck. “What is that?” He asked moving a hand to her neck, brushing over a love bite she had received from Jughead a few days earlier. 

“Nothing.” Betty replied pulling back, trying to hide it with her hand. 

“Are you seeing someone? Already? It’s only been over 3 weeks.” He shouted.

“We’re broken up Archie.” She yelled back.

“What so the moment we broke up you’re parading around town with your legs spread wide for any loser.” He said getting angry. 

“Arch!” She yelled.

“I love you, and you’re fucking someone else.” He yelled moving closer to her, Betty stepping back. “You fucking whore!” He yelled.

“Get out!” She shouted. 

“I cannot believe you, you fucking slut!” He yelled louder. “Is it worth it Betty? Huh! Is being a slut worth it.”

“Leave, now.” She yelled.

“Fuck you Betty! You’re a fucking whore. I wouldn’t want you anyway, who know’s what any lowlife had given you.” He shouted before he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Betty’s face fell to her hands. Tears rolling down her face. He was right, she was a whore, and a slut. She was sleeping with Jughead only a few days after she broke up with him. His words stinging her. She couldn’t help the tears that fell, his words like a knife, stabbing her again and again. She couldn’t stop the tears, they felt like she was suffocating. Her breathing choppy she ran across the room, running out the door. Only her keys in her hand. She didn’t know where she was going, but she needed to get out of here.

 

 

Betty drove around Riverdale for a few hours. Before she realised it, she ended up outside Jughead’s house. Staring at the tall gate. She wanted to see him, only him. Only he could make her feel better. But after what happened with him and Toni today, she knew it was wrong, but she wanted to see him. 

She pulled up her car to the gate, pressing the buzzer. “Hello.” Jughead replied, Betty relieved he was home. 

“Juggie, it’s Betty.” She said, before she could say anymore the gate flung open. 

Betty drove her car down the driveway, seeing Jughead standing by the door waiting for her. She jumped out of her car, and ran towards him. Wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. “I’m sorry Betty.” He said Betty crying into his neck. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked pulling her back.

“I know this is against the rules, I don’t why why I’m here. I just didn’t know where else to go.” She cried.

Jughead brushed her tears off her face. “I’m sorry about Toni, she’s wrong.” He said as Betty shook her head. 

“I don’t care about her.” Betty said. “Then what?” He asked, concerned.

“I saw Archie.” She said.

“Did he hurt you?” Jughead asked.

“No, he would never.” She cried.

“Then what?” He asked.

Betty started to shiver. “Come on inside.” He said pulling on her hand, closing the door behind them. 

They both walked over into his lounge, Jughead pulling Betty onto him, on the couch. “Am I a whore?” She asked refusing to look at him.

“What!” Jughead yelled. “Did Archie say that to you?” He asked.

Betty nodding her head. “He’s right.” She cried.

“No, he’s not. You’re not a whore.” He said brushing away the hair from her face. 

“But…”

“But nothing Betty. I won’t let you say that.” He interrupted. 

“I’m sorry about this, I didn’t know where to go. I just wanted to see you.” She cried.

Jughead moved a finger under her chin. “I’m here for you, weather you need someone to wipe away the tears, to hold your hand, or to kiss you. I’m here.” He smiled. Betty snuggling into his chest. 

Jughead ran his hand up and down her back, holding her tight. Anger coming over him at Archie. He wasn’t about to let him say something like that. 

 

 

Jughead carried Betty to his bed, handing her a shirt of his to sleep in. He stayed with her until she fell asleep. His eyes watching her, his heart breaking at her pain. 

Once she was fully asleep, he rolled off the bed. Sliding on his shoes and jacket. He had to see Archie for the first time in years. And it wasn’t going to be a happy reunion between old best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this, and let me know what you think.  
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites
> 
> Aghh! only 9 days till Riverdale returns. You all excited?


	4. Friends and foes

Jughead stopped his bike outside Archie’s home. Last he heard he still lived with his Dad. He was hoping he was still here. 

Jughead remembered the last time he saw Archie. It was only a few years ago. They were 18. They bumped into each other at Pops. Jughead was with Sweet Pea, wearing his Serpent jacket. All Archie did was shake his head. Jughead seeing the judgment and disapproving looks from him. They didn’t speak. They stared at each other, both narrowing their eyes. Archie had hated the Southside ever since he was a kid. When his best friend was forced to go there, Archie was embarrassed. Embarrassed that people would link them two together. He didn’t want to be seen to be a part of the Southside. Ever since that day, Jughead hated him. They were once best friends. Along with Betty, they would hang out after school nearly everyday, smiling and drinking shakes at Pops. Archie said he tried to catch up with Jughead, but what Betty had forgotten was it was Archie who stopped first. Icing out Jughead, making him feel like the outsider he always was. 

Here he stood, outside his friends house. Looking at Archie’s crappy car. He worked for his Dad, working in construction. He couldn’t afford his own house, not yet anyway. The only thing Archie had that Jughead was jealous of was Betty, and now. He had her. Jughead wasn’t sure what he was going to do, or say. He just knew he needed to make Archie pay, for making Betty cry, and making her feel bad. He was falling for her, well he wasn’t so much falling anymore. He had fallen, deep. He didn’t mean to, or want to. But he couldn’t help it. 

He placed his helmet on the bike, walking up to the front door, and up the stairs. Knocking loudly. “Jughead Jones.” Fred Andrews said with a smile.

“Hi Fred.” Jughead smiled. 

“It’s been a while Jug. How’ve you been?” Fred asked.

“Good, really good actually.” Jughead replied.

“And your Dad?” Fred asked, but Jughead didn’t answer. 

“Is Archie here?” Jughead changed the subject.

“Yeah, are you two speaking again? I’m glad.” Fred said with a smile. “Archie!” He yelled, and the muscular redhead bounced down the stairs. 

“Jughead?” Archie asked cocking his head. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.” Jughead said taking a step back. 

Fred stepped back inside. Archie stepping onto the deck, closing the door behind him. “It’s been a while man.”

“What did you say to Betty?” Jughead asked.

“Betty? You still see her, fucking slut.” Archie replied.

“What did you call her?” Jughead yelled.

It all clicked in Archie’s brain, his eyes moving to his neck. Seeing the same marks on his neck that were on Bettys. “It’s you. You’re the one fucking her.” He yelled.

“You have to apologise to her.” Jughead said.

“Like hell. You can have her, I don’t want her anymore. Not after she’s been with Southside scum.” Archie spat.

Jughead took a step closer. “Say that again Archie.” He narrowed his eyes.

Archie chuckled. “I heard you’d changed Jug. Become some confident asshole on the Southside, but you’re still the same scrawny loner kid who no one wanted. Not even my his own parents.” Archie said, a cocky smile on his lips.

“Well Betty wants me. Not you. So I guess she finally saw who you really were, a pathetic, dumb jock who can’t even make his girlfriend come.” Jughead said stepping closer as Archie clenched his fist, connecting it with Jughead’s jaw. 

Jughead looked up, blood running from the corner of his mouth. “Fuck you scum!” Archie yelled. 

Jughead just saw rage, he stood back up, punching Archie back, punching his cheek. Both men attacking each other, Archie pinning Jughead against a post while he threw a few punches into his stomach. Archie pushing Jughead down the steps, his back hitting the grass when Fred came out. “Archie, Jughead!” He yelled holding Archie back. “What the hell!”

“You’re a low life Archie!” Jughead yelled. “Forcing Betty to come back here, to give up an amazing career opportunity because you needed someone to kiss your ass. You don’t deserve her. You never did.” Jughead yelled. “Now you don’t have her, I do. And if you ever speak to her like that again I will come back, and bring some of my Southside scum friends.” 

Jughead stood up. Looking as Archie was almost foaming at the mouth, being help back by his father. “Fuck you Jughead!” He shouted. 

Jughead didn’t reply, he just hopped on his bike, and drove away. He needed to get back to Betty.

 

 

Betty opened her eyes, sitting up in the bed to the sound of loud noises coming from the bathroom. She looked over, seeing Jughead was not beside her. “Jug?” She yelled. There was no answer. She pulled the covers off herself, and walked towards the light from the bathroom. “Oh my god!” Betty yelled at the sight of Jughead, shirtless with red marks up his torso, and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. She rushed to his side as he was hunched over the bathroom sink. “What happened?” She asked. 

“Archie.” He replied, breathing heavily wincing at the pain.

“Archie? What did you do?” She asked.

“I couldn’t let him get away with what he said to you Betts.” He replied wincing as she touched the bruising below his ribs. 

“He did this?” She asked.

“I forgot how big he was.” Jughead joked, stopping when it hurt to laugh. 

“What did you say to him?” Betty asked.

“I asked him to apologise.” Jughead replied.

“He won’t.” Betty replied.

“I know. But it was kinda fun to punch him, I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Jughead smiled. 

Betty reached behind him, finding a bag of ice Jughead had placed in the sink. Betty resting it onto his ribs. He jumped at the cold. “Why did you see him?” Betty asked.

“I couldn’t have him disrespecting my girl.” Jughead replied.

Betty’s eyes opened wide. “Your girl huh?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“I didn’t think you did girlfriends.” She asked.

“I don’t, but I really like you. I’m willing to break my rule for you, if you’ll have me.” Jughead replied lifting his hand to brush away a falling piece of hair from her forehead. “For some reason I can’t stay away from you.”

“You already have me.” Betty whispered back to him, feeling herself getting welled up. 

They locked eyes, both smiling at each other. Jughead lent his head in, Betty puled back. “I’ll kiss you once you don’t have blood on your lips.” She giggled.

Jughead smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.” He said. Betty leaning her head in, placing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Come on, lets get you all cleaned up.” 

 

 

“Can’t we just stay at mine?” Jughead asked.

“I’m out of clean clothes Jughead.” Betty said shaking her head. “It’s about time you stayed at mine anyway.”

“Veronica won’t mind I’m here.” Jughead said.

“No.” Betty smiled turning the key in the door, pushing open the door Veronica turning her head as she straddled Sweet Pea on the couch, both only wearing their underwear. 

“Betty, you’re home.” Veronica smiled. 

Jughead locking eyes with Sweet Pea. “Don’t mind us.” Betty said pulling on Jughead’s arm as they ran past the couple on the couch, making it to Betty’s room, shutting the door behind them. “Does that happen all the time?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“You have no idea how often.” Betty smiled back. 

“I bet, I lost count how many times I’ve caught those two in the Whyte Wyrm bathrooms.” Jughead smiled.

“I bet. They’re one hot couple.” Betty smirked. 

Betty walked towards her wardrobe, as Jughead sat on her bed. Looking around the room. Seeing pink and floral everywhere. “This room, it’s very cute.” He smirked.

“Like me?” She asked.

“No.” Jughead replied his eyes running down her body as she discard her clothing. “You’re not cute, your fucking hot.”

Betty locked eyes with him. “Thanks, but that’s not true.” She said. 

Jughead shook his head before he walked over to her, only standing in her panties and a bra. “Believe me, you’re fucking hot.” He said, his hands running up her sides. He turned her around, her back to him, Jughead moving her to stand in front of the wall length mirror. “Look at her, she’s beautiful.” He said both looking in the mirror before Jughead drove his lips onto her neck. Betty leaning her head back as he kissed. 

“Jug.” She moaned his hands moving down her body. His lips attacking her neck. His hands going lower, grazing over her stomach, and moving into her panties. “Juggie.” She moaned as his fingers brushed past her heat, his fingers dipping into her folds. Betty lifted her hands up, moving them into his hair. Jughead kissing her neck and moving his fingers in and out. His thumb brushing past her clit. Betty couldn’t take it anymore. She turned around, pulling his hand from her panties, playing a kiss onto his lips. “Fuck, I need you now.” She said pulling back, her hands moving to his jeans, Jughead gripping her hips. Betty moved her lips to his, just getting his belt open when the door burst open. Betty pushed away from Jughead, looking at Veronica smirking at them, forgetting she was only in her panties and bra. 

“And you say we have no self control.” Veronica smirked, Sweet Pea popping up behind her, both now fully dressed. 

Jughead located a throw blanket, holding it over Betty’s body. “What do you want Veronica?” Betty asked wrapping the blanket around her, stepping in front of Jughead. 

“Double date, what do you say?” Veronica asked.

“Really?” Betty asked rolling her eyes.

“Yes, so get dressed, and clean up. We’re leaving in 20.” Veronica smiled giving Betty a wink before she closed the door behind her. 

Betty rolled her eyes and looked back at Jughead. “Sorry.” She said.

“Don’t be, it’ll be fun.” Jughead smiled.

“You don’t have to, we can tell her we’re not going.” Betty said.

“No, I want to get to know your friend. The only thing I know about her is her obsession with bathroom sex.” Jughead laughed.

“She’s high maintenance, and she can be extra at times. But she’s my best friend.” Betty replied.

“Then I want to get to know her, I’m not going anywhere. I want to know my girlfriends friends.” He smiled.

Betty giggled. “Girlfriend? How did that happen?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You kissed me about 3 weeks ago, and since then I can’t get you out of my head.” Jughead replied placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips. 

“Ummm.” Betty said with a smile. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.”

Jughead smiled back to her, pressing his lips to hers again. “I need a shower.” Betty pulled away. She took a few steps when she turned to look at him. “You coming?” She smirked. 

Jughead didn’t reply, just followed her, discarding his clothes as he went.

 

 

All four sat at a table at Pop’s. Both couples slid into a booth, both Sweet Pea and Jughead resting their arms behind their girlfriends as they ate their burgers and drank their milkshakes. Everyone talking and laughing, having fun. Betty resting her hand on Jughead’s thigh. “Isn’t this cute.” A voice from behind them said. Looking up they saw Archie. He still had a few scratches and bruises from his fight with Jughead only a day earlier. 

“Go away Archibald.” Veronica mocked.

“I just wanna say to Jughead enjoy my sloppy seconds.” Archie said, Jughead about to get up but Betty pulled him back. 

“Leave it Jug.” She said. 

“Yeah Jug, leave it. We both know who’ll win another fight.” He said with a smirk.

“Go away Archie.” Sweet Pea yelled.

“Fuck you serpent scum, you don’t get to talk to me.” He said with a smirk, a scowl on both Jughead and Sweet Peas’s face. Betty and Veronica unhappy that their dinner was being ruined by Archie Andrews who was walking away.

“Archie!” Betty yelled standing to her feet. 

Archie walked back to the table. “You changed your mind, you want me now.” He smirked. “Too bad, I don’t want you.” He said.

Betty smirked. “No thanks. I’d rather slit my own throat than get back together with you. I just wanted to tell you something.” 

She had Archie’s attention. “You may of had your power over me, telling me what to do. But now not anymore.” She said moving closer to him. “And you wanna know the real reason I dumped you?”

Archie leaned in closer. “Because you’re fucking terrible in bed.” Her whisper turning into yelling so the whole diner could hear her.

“You’re a liar, you loved it.” He replied.

“I faked it, every time.” She smirked. “Oh Archie, yes, more, I want more.” She moaned faking it like she did for years. “See, I’m a good actor aren’t I?”

Archie looked at Jughead and Sweet Pea who had a big smile on their face. “Fuck you slut.” He spat before he stormed out of the diner, everyone’s eyes on Betty who was smiling as she slid in the booth beside Jughead, he placed a kiss to her temple. 

“OMG Betty, that was amazing.” Veronica said smiling looking towards Betty. “I dunno if it’s Jughead giving you this confidence, but I love it.” 

Betty moved her eyes up to Jughead smiling a him before she cradled her head into his neck.

 

 

Jughead sat in his lounge, it was getting darker outside. He had a book in his hands and was waiting for Betty. He hadn’t seen her in a few days. The longest he hadn’t seen her since they started. She had a job interview in New York. As much as he hated the idea of her leaving Riverdale, he wasn’t about to stop her following her dreams. They had only been dating over a month. 

When the door bell rang he jumped from the couch, placing the book on the coffee table, and running to the door, getting excited at the thought of seeing her. “Hi.” Jughead said when he saw her smiling back at him, still wearing her interview outfit. 

“God I missed you.” Betty said stepping forward, jumping up on him, Jughead wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tight, Betty’s legs wrapping around him instantly, placing a kiss to her lips. 

“How was it?” Jughead asked still holding onto her, kicking the door shut with his foot. 

“Good, I think.” She smiled.

“You think?” He asked.

“I don’t know. They weren’t giving me any feedback, said they’d call in a few days.” She replied. 

“Well I think you’ve got it. You’re an amazing writer Betty.” He said kissing her again as he walked her down into the kitchen, placing her on the kitchen counter. 

“But it’s in New York.” She frowned.

“And?” He said.

Betty unwrapped her legs. “I guess, I’ll just be a little sad to leave you. I know we’re only a new couple, but I don’t want to let you go just yet.”

“Neither do I.” He said with a smile. “It’s just New York Betty, it’s not LA.”

“I know.” She said with a smile. 

“Who knows, I might follow you there.” He smirked.

“Really? You’d do that?” She asked.

“Maybe.” He replied, placing a kiss onto her cheek, running his eyes down her body, his fingers finding the buttons on her shirt, popping them open. 

“Wait Jug, I’m hungry.” She said smiling at him, his lips at her neck.

“I’m hungry too, for you.” He said pulling back slightly pushing off her shirt. 

“Food first, then we can do whatever you want.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Pizza?” He said.

Betty nodded her head. “Pepperoni.” She said with a smile. 

“Of course.” Jughead said opening Uber eats on his phone. 

 

They both moved to the couch, Betty nestled into Jughead’s side as they watched Netflix. Betty resting her hand onto his leg when the door gate buzzed. “That’ll be the pizza.” Betty said jumping to her feet. She opened the gate, and waited by the door, her stomach growling louder. She opened the door, seeing a older man looking at her.

“Who the fuck are you?” He said. 

Betty took a step back. “You’re not the pizza guy?” She asked.

“Am I holding a fucking pizza woman!” He replied angrily. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Betty.” Betty said looking at the man holding out her hand. 

“You know what, I don’t give a shit who you are.” He said stepping into her, Betty stepping aside as he rushed into the house. 

“Boy!” He yelled. 

Jughead jumped to his feet, running to the door. “There you are.” The man said.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Jughead said looking at his Dad.

“Well you aren’t answering my calls.” FP said.

“For a reason. I said everything I wanted to say to you.” Jughead replied as Betty rushed to his side, noticing his anger and disdain.

“Who’s this? Your latest slice?” FP said looking towards Betty.

Jughead stood in front of her. Shielding her. “Don’t look at her.” He said. Betty gripping at his hand. 

“You know why I’m here boy.”

“And I told you last time, the answer is no.” Jughead yelled.

“Maybe I’ll go see your sister, see if she’ll co operate.” FP smirked.

“Stay the hell away from her!” Jughead yelled. “She doesn’t need you fucking up her life too.”

FP took a step forward. “You know this house is nice Jug, it would be a pity if it was to burn to the ground.” Betty gripping Jughead’s hand tighter. 

“I’m not scared of you anymore Dad.”

“You should be.” FP smirked stepping closer. 

FP moved his eyes down Betty’s body, Betty wishing she was wearing more than a nearly see through singlet as he eyed her. “Don’t fucking look at her!” Jughead shouted, letting go of Betty’s hand and pushing on his father’s chest. The man falling to the ground. “You’re pathetic.” Jughead said watching the drunk man fumble to the ground. 

“Get out of my fucking house!” Jughead shouted. 

FP stood up with his hand resting on the wall. “Big mistake son, big mistake.” FP said before he stepped away. 

Jughead watched as he walked away, making sure he had left the property before he turned back to Betty. “Are you okay?” He asked,

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Betty asked moving her hands to his face, his hands were shaking. 

“I’m okay.” He lied. 

“What does he want Juggie?” Betty asked.

“Money, as usual.” Jughead replied. The gate buzzing again. “I think that is the pizza, I’ll go. Just incase.” 

Betty was a little shook up over that confrontation. She watched as Jughead took the pizza from the delivery man. A scowl still on his face. 

 

 

They both sat on the couch eating the pizza in silence. Betty watched as the scowl on his face shifted. “Juggie, are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m okay.” He replied. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Betty asked.

“Not really.” He replied. 

“Okay.” Betty offered a sweet smile. Not wanting to push him any further. 

Jughead lay back onto the couch. His eyes locking with Betty’s. He could see the confusion on her face. “Come here.” Jughead said holding out his arms. 

Betty moved over to his. Betty wrapping her arms around his, resting her head on his chest. “I’m sorry, about my Dad.” He said. “It’s complicated.”

“I know all about complicated family relationships Jughead. I haven’t spoken to my parents in months.” She said.

“Why?” He asked.

“When I got back, I struggled to find a job. I asked for one at the Register. And my parents said no.” She explained.

“If I remember Alice Cooper correctly, I remember she wasn’t exactly the kindest person, but I always thought she loved you.”

“I always thought that too. But when I needed her, she said no.” Betty said snuggling herself closer to him. “She said life is hard Elizabeth, I’m not going to hand everything to you on a silver platter.”

“What a bitch.” Jughead said.

“Tell me about it.” Betty mumbled. 

There was a small silence as they clung to each other. Jughead exhaling loudly. “When I left Riverdale. It was because my Mom left, and somehow the school found out my Dad was drinking non stop, and was a gang leader. I was shipped off to a foster home. Eventually I went back home. The foster family was nice enough, but it wasn’t home. Even though my Mom and sister weren’t there. I still wanted to be home. But he didn’t care about me. He never did. He cared more about his next drink that he did about me. I finally moved out on my own. Got a job at the Whyte Wyrm, worked behind the bar. When my Mom died a few years ago. She left him nothing. She only gave half to me, half to JB. My Dad was pissed. He harassed and threatened us both. He doesn’t know where JB lives now, and it’s what’s best for her. He would always see her, and demand money. I don’t see her very often, but I call her at least once a week.” Jughead explained. Betty looking up at him. “He asks for money all the time. He comes round to the Wyrm, gets drunk, and starts yelling. If I’m there, he won’t leave until I see him. It’s the same crap. He yells and screams, and like he did tonight. He threatens me.”

“It’s just threats right? He wouldn’t actually do anything right?” Betty asked.

“He’s too drunk most of the time to do anything. I wish I could go away, like JB. Away from him. I’m sick of his crap.” Jughead said, a sadness to his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty said moving her fingers to his cheek. “If I get that job in New York, you should come.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, really. Get away from him. Don’t tell anyone where you’re going.” She said.

“I don’t know if I can do that, he’ll find me eventually.” Jughead replied.

“He might, but he might not.” Betty smiled.

“You would be happy with that? Me following you?” He asked with a smile.

“Definitely.” She smiled. “I dunno if you know this but I kinda like you, I don’t want to let you go.” 

“I kinda like you too.” Jughead replied placing a kiss onto her lips. “Maybe even more than like.” 

They locked eyes before Jughead kissed her again. Betty moving herself up, placing a leg over his, straddling him on the couch. “I more than like you too.” Betty said looking at him. 

Jughead kissed her, running his hands up her back, pulling at her singlet, pulling it up, her back. Betty holding up her arms as he pulling it off her, throwing it to the ground. Betty moved her hands to his t-shirt. Pulling it off him to. Her hands moving over his naked chest. 

Jughead stood up, Betty cling to him. He carried her off the couch, and across the room. Into his bedroom. Jughead placing her down onto the bed. His hands moving to her trousers, pulling them down her legs. He knelt on the bed. Moving his hands to his jeans, pulling them down before he lay down on top of her. Running his mouth along her body. Placing kisses onto her stomach. His teeth grazing at her panties. Betty arched her back as he hooked his fingers in her panties, pulling them down her body. His fingers brushing over her already wet, aching centre. “Juggie.” She moaned. “Stop teasing me.” She said. 

Jughead smirking at her before he moved his mouth to her core. Betty moving her legs apart, her feel flat on the bed, as he licked at her folds. “Oh my god!” She screamed. No matter how many times he did this, she still felt the same way she did when he first did it. Her hands gripping the bed, her head rolling back as he moved his tongue in and out. Betty moaning and screaming. “Yes,” She said as he inserted a finger, hooking around, feeling herself about to come. Seconds later she did. Right onto his tongue, Jughead lapping it up before he pulled his face away. Placing kisses back up her body. Kneeling between her shaking legs. He placed a kiss onto her lips, his hands moving behind her back. Pulling at her bra, throwing it across the room. Betty could feel him hard against her. Her pulled her hands at his boxers. Yanking them down his backside. Jughead kicking them off his feet. 

Betty ran her hands over him, running her thumb over his tip before he pulled back. Lining himself up with her. Pushing into her. Jughead moving his hands up to her breasts. Squeezing and pulling. He wanted, and needed more. They thrust together, Jughead hovering over her. Placing kisses to her lips. Jughead pulled back, a glint in his eyes. He flipped them over. “Aghh!” Betty screamed. His back hitting the bed, Betty on top. Straddling him, her hands linking with his above his head. Jughead lifting his head, placing a breast into his mouth. 

They pulled apart. Betty moving to a sitting position on top of him. Their hands letting go, and Jughead moving them to her hips. Betty’s head falling back further with each thrust. “Ahhh. Jug …. I.” She yelled.

“Come baby.” He said watching her bounce onto of him. 

Jughead thrusting up, one, two, and three until she screamed. Her body falling onto his. Jughead wrapping his arms around her. Holding her tight, their bodies still connected as he emptied inside of her. Both breathing heavily together. Betty’s head planted onto his chest. Listening to his heart beating loudly as they both struggled to breathe. 

“Oh my god, how can it still be like this?” Betty asked, her eyes moving up to his. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“We’ve been doing this for over a month, and every time. It seems to get better. I don’t understand.” She said.

Jughead pulled out of her. Betty shifting to the side. Her back hitting the bed. “This is different for me too.” He said looking at her. “I’ve never had this. The only people I’ve been with were either one night stands or a relationship I didn’t care about with Toni.” He explained. “This gets better every time because I care about you. So much.”

Betty lifting her fingers to his lips, Jughead kissing them lightly. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one.” Jughead smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Something sexy and a little bit fun, with a little bit of drama. Cause it's not a story by me without a little angst.  
> Thanks to everyone who has commented. I love you all. 
> 
> For anyone who was a reader of Baking Betty, I will be uploading a 2nd coda next. There will be a little sneak peek on my tumblr (lizzybuggywrites) soon, so keep your eye out for that one.


End file.
